I Love You, My Foe!
by imechan
Summary: Rasa benci dan suka memang sangat tipis. Sasuke dan Sakura sepasang musuh yang sama-sama punya rasa suka, harus menerima takdir pahit karena sama-sama munafik. tapi masih ada kesempatan untuk mengubah takdir itu menjadi lebih baik. /FINALCHAPTER/
1. Chapter 1

**Halooooo :D**

**Lagi-lagi ime buat fik SasuSaku untuk pemanasan hehe. Ide fik ini muncul pas ime lagi ujian praktek, makanya langsung ketik hehehe. Tapi tenaang.. Fik ime yang lainnya gak bakal di telantarin kok beuhehehe.**

**So, **

**Happy Reading !**

**Masashi Kishimoto is owner of Naruto.**

**Warning! : This story were full of OCC, miss Typo, and many of gajeless *?***

SASUSAKU!

.

.

"Pasti terlambat!" pekik seorang gadis. Gadis ini berlari begitu cepat, seakan tidak ingin kehilangan waktu walau sedetik.

Gadis ini berlari sambil membawa ransel kecil berwarna hitam pekat miliknya. Dan di ransel tersebut terdapat gantungan kunci yang bertuliskan 'Sakura' .

Haruno Sakura. Itulah nama gadis tersebut. Gadis ini memiliki rambut soft pink panjang yang sekarang dikuncirnya tinggi-tinggi beserta poninya, sehingga dahinya yang agak lebar terpampang jelas. Tetapi itu malah membuatnya terlihat seperti _barbie._ Tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi. Kulitnya putih bersih tanpa lecet sedikitpun.

Gantungan kunci yang bertuliskan nama panggilannya itu bergoyang-goyang ketika gadis itu masih berlari kencang.

"Sialan! Inilah gara-garanya jam mati masih dipajang di kamar!" Sakura hanya mengeluh dalam hatinya dan tetap berlari menuju sekolahnya yang tinggal beberapa puluh meter di depannya.

"WELCOME TO KONOHA JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL" itulah kalimat yang terpampang megah di atas gerbang sekolahnya.

Sakura bersekolah di Konoha Junior High School atau bahasa Indonesianya adalah SMP Konoha. Sekolah ini pun sama seperti sekolah lainnya, cuman bedanya sekolah ini memiliki bagunan yang bagus dan lebih elit. Sehingga banyak anak-anak yang sudah lulus SD berlomba untuk memasuki sekolah ini. Tapi namanya saja sekolahan. Pasti ada murid yang tidak beres dan perlu dididik secara intensif. Tetapi dengan keberadaan murid seperti itulah sekolah menjadi berwarna, iyakan?

_Teeeett Teeett Teeett Teeett._

Terdengar bunyi bel melengking tinggi di gendang telinga. Belnya ditekan empat kali, artinya kegiatan belajar mengajar akan segera dimulai.

"TUNGGUU!" teriak Sakura kencang-kencang sambil tetap berlari. Sepertinya keberuntungan enggan berpihak padanya. Padahal jarak Sakura dengan gerbang hanya tinggal tiga puluhan meter lagi, tapi bel keburu berbunyi.

Murid-murid yang masih berada di luar gerbang langsung masuk dengan tergesa-gesa. Sampai-sampai ada yang hampir terjepit di pintu gerbang saat pintu gerbang itu hendak di tutup. Memang Pak Satpam di sekolah ini termasuk _killer_, dan tak pandang bulu. Beliau selalu disiplin. Beliau tidak pernah membuka gerbang pada siapapun yang terlambat, termasuk para guru.

"Paman! Bukakan dong!" seru Sakura sambil menggoyang-goyangkan gerbang sekolahnya yang sudah tertutup. Tapi nihil, yang diajak bicara malah tidak menyahut dan dengan santai sang satpam meneguk segelas kopinya.

Sakura terus-terusan merengek pada satpam kejam tersebut. Sampai pada akhirnya Sakura pun menyerah.

"Cih, sialan." Sakura langsung berlari meninggalkan gerbang sekolahnya.

Sakura tidak kehabisan akal, dia memilih untuk memanjat gerbang bagian belakang sekolahnya yang tidak dijaga, karena sudah tidak digunakan untuk keluar masuk lagi.

Dengan susah payah Sakura memanjat gerbang yang cukup tinggi itu, kakinya saja sedikit tergores oleh ujung-ujung lancip yang sengaja dibuat di bagian atas gerbang sebagai antisipasi pencegahan maling.

Tap.

Akhirnya Sakura dapat menginjakan kakinya di dalam sekolahnya. "Satpam bodoh," ucap Sakura dengan wajah menyeringai licik.

Sebelum mengambil langkah, Sakura terlebih dahulu membenarkan seragamnya yang agak kumal, setelah merasa seragamnya sudah rapi, dia langsung mengambil langkah menuju kelasnya.

"Eits." Belum 2 meter Sakura berjalan—berlari , Tiba-tiba muncul seorang guru yang menghalangi jalan Sakura.

'Kurenai'

itulah yang tertulis di tanda pengenal guru tersebut. Sakura langsung bergidik ngeri. Lagi-lagi dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padanya.

**.**

**O.o.O**

**.**

"Ehem. Sakura! Kau ini seorang perempuan, apa pantas kamu memanjat pagar seperti itu? Dan juga kamu ini sedang ujian praktek! Kenapa malah sempat-sempatnya kamu terlambat? Kau seharusnya bisa mengatur waktu dan mengatur kelakuanmu itu! Mau jadi apa kamu kalau sudah tua nanti!" Kurenai—yang sedang duduk di kursi gurunya, langsung berceloteh panjang pada Sakura—yang sedang berdiri di dekat meja guru.

Sakura hanya mencibirkan mulutnya, tanda menantang kata-kata Kurenai barusan. Sakura memang seorang gadis yang bebal, kelakuannya tidak bisa disetarakan dengan gadis-gadis pada umumnya. Sakura cenderung bersikap seperti laki-laki, bahkan dia lebih senang berinteraksi dengan teman laki-laki daripada teman perempuan di kelasnya. Terkadang Sakura bersikap angkuh dan acuh dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Tapi kelakuan Sakura ini ada sebabnya, yaitu kurang kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Hey! Jawab kata-kata ku!" seru Kurenai dengan gemas karena Sakura tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun padanya.

Sakura terlihat mendesah kesal, "Sensei, aku capek.." ucap Sakura dengan wajah lelahnya. Tentu saja dia lelah, rumahnya memang tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah tetapi karena dia berangkat dengan berlari makanya dia kehabisan tenaga, apalagi tadi dia terpaksa memanjat pagar.

Kurenai hanya menghela napasnya, "Duduk sana." perintahnya. Sepertinya sang guru sudah tidak tahan memarahi anak bebal yang satu ini.

Teman-teman Sakura langsung menghembuskan napas yang sempat mereka tahan saat melihat 'adegan' menyeramkan tadi.

Sakura langsung menghempaskan bokongnya dengan kasar di permukaan bangkunya. Entah kenapa Sakura selalu duduk di deretan laki-laki. Di deretan ini , hanya dia saja yang perempuan. Padahal tempat duduk itu diatur dengan undian. Mungkin sudah takdirnya.

Sakura langsung mengeluarkan buku tulisnya, lalu mencoret-coret bagian terbelakang buku itu, kebiasaan kalau lagi badmood. "Kau seperti kera, ya? Suka memanjat." terdengar suara seseorang di sebelah kiri telinga Sakura. Tanpa menoleh pun Sakura sudah mengetahui si empunya suara.

Sakura langsung menatap sinis pada si empunya suara yang tidak lain dan tidak salah adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Teman sebangkunya. "Heh ayam jelek! Jangan ngomong sembarangan, ya! Atau kau ku sembelih sekarang juga!"

"Oh silakan saja! Kau kira aku takut padamu? Monyet berbulu pink? Monyet langka atau bisa disebut... Monyet cacat." jawab Sasuke dengan santainya lalu menggeser sedikit mejanya yang tadi berdempetan dengan meja Sakura. Dia memberi jarak. Walaupun cuma satu senti. Untuk apa? Entahlah.

Sakura terlihat sangat geram. Baru saja dia dimarahi gurunya, sekarang malah harus adu mulut lagi dengan 'teman' sebangkunya ini. Atau lebih bagus disebut 'musuh'.

"Jaga mulutmu ayam cacat! Coba deh jangan sok kegantengan!" seru Sakura dengan suara yang meninggi. Serentak seluruh murid dan juga Kurenai melirik ke arahnya.

"Loh, kok marah? Santai saja nyet."

"Ey! Kau ini mencari gara-gara terus denganku!"

"Cukup! Sakura! Sasuke!" Kurenai langsung melerai kedua anak buahnya ini dengan suaranya. Pusing memang memiliki anak buah yang hobinya berkelahi setiap hari. "Kalian ini bertengkar terus!" sambungnya lagi.

"Makanya sensei! Cepat pindahkan saja tempat duduknya jauh-jauh dari bangkuku!" seru Sakura dengan wajah sebal.

"Hn, kau saja yang pindah sana." jawab Sasuke dengan santai.

Kurenai langsung menghela napas panjang, "Tidak bisa! Tempat duduknya 'kan sudah diatur dengan undian.. Lagi pula 'kan sebentar lagi kalian lulus, jadi bersabarlah. Jangan bertengkar lagi, waktu kalian bersama tinggal sedikit lagi loh." jelas Kurenai dari bangkunya.

Bibir Sakura langsung mengerucut, benar juga apa yang Kurenai katakan.

Sakura segera menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menantang, "Bagus 'kan kalau kita tidak ketemu lagi! Aku sudah bosan melihat wajahmu! Dari TK !" ucap Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas lalu mengambil handphonenya yang bermerk 'i-phone' lalu memainkannya.

Bibir Sakura langsung tertekuk kebawah karena cowok di sampingnya ini mengacuhkannya.

Selama sembilan tahun lebih Sakura selalu satu kelas dengan Sasuke. Bahkan rumah mereka hanya berbeda dua blok saja. Jadi tidak heran kalau mereka selalu bersama, tapi kebersamaan mereka itu bukan sebagai 'teman' ataupun 'sahabat' melainkan sebagai 'musuh'. Benar-benar musuh bebuyutan.

"Aku akan membagikan formulir untuk mendata sekolah lanjutan kalian, silakan isi dengan nama sekolah yang akan kalian tuju kelak, ya. Tapi jangan lupa menulis nama kalian," Kurenai langsung membagi-bagikan selembaran yang dibicarakannya tadi pada semua 'anak buah'nya.

"Hm! Jangan sampai kita satu sekolah lagi, ya!" ucap Sakura sambil menutupi kertas selembaran miliknya dengan sebelah lengannya.

Sasuke pun terlihat menutupi formulir miliknya, "Hn! Aku juga berharap begitu."

Mereka berdua langsung menulis 'calon' sekolah baru mereka di selembaran tersebut.

Tak berapa lama kertas-kertas selembaran itu sudah terkumpul di tangan Kurenai. Kurenai terlihat membaca isi selembaran itu satu persatu di mejanya.

Kurenai terlihat menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Sasuke dan Sakura ini sepertinya hanya sesumbar saja ingin berpisah, padahal sekolah yang dituju sama." ucap Kurenai sambil tertawa geli.

"Cieeeeeeeeee." seru para murid sambil melirik ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke yang duduk di pojokan kelas.

Sakura langsung mengernyitkan dahinya, "Apaan sih! Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan aku terus! Kau menggangguku saja."

"Kau yang ikut-ikutan! Kau kira aku tidak terganggu dengan kehadiranmu di sekitarku?"

Dan lagi-lagi duo SasuSaku itu memulai pertengkaran kecil mereka.

**.**

**O.o.O**

**.**

Saat ini di kelas Sakura sedang kosong, maksudnya tidak ada guru di dalamnya. Tentu saja para murid langsung melakukan aktivitas mereka semaunya asalkan masih di dalam kelas. Contohnya : Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Kiba, Lee, dan sebagian anak laki-laki di dalam kelas itu sedang bermain bola. Ino, Tenten, Temari, Karin dan Tayuya sedang ngerumpi. Chouji sedang makan. Shikamaru sedang tidur. Neji dan Hinata sedang baca buku. Dan yang lainnya lah, sulit di sebutkan satu persatu.

Keadaan seperti inilah yang terjadi di kelas Sakura akhir-akhir ini—apabila mereka tidak ada ujian praktek.

Ujian praktek dilakukan sesuai jam mata pelajarannya, misalnya mereka akan melakukan ujian praktek biologi di jam pelajaran biologi, praktek Olahraga di jam pelajaran olahraga. Dan begitu pun seterusnya.

_Luckily_, jadwal pelajaran Sakura hari ini adalah Matematika, IPS dan Pkn. Tidak ada ujian praktek untuk ketiga pelajaran itu, makanya hari ini mereka _free_.

"Hmmm~" Sakura melakukan perenggangan kecil untuk mengurangi rasa pegal di tubuhnya. Sepertinya rasa lelah masih melekat di tubuhnya.

Sakura segera mengeluarkan _notebook_nya lalu memainkan game untuk membunuh rasa bosannya. Game yang dimainkannya adalah The Sims 3.

**- Time Skip -**

Sakura terlihat membereskan buku-bukunya dan langsung memasukannya ke dalam tas ransel kecil miliknya. Ia ingin pulang sekarang karena bel sudah berbunyi dari tujuh belas menit yang lalu. Sekolahnya pun sudah mulai sepi. Walaupun masih banyak murid di dalamnya.

"Heh nyet. Jangan lupa bawa telor bebek buat praktek Biologi besok!" ucap Sasuke sambil lalu.

"Hah? Bukannya kamu yang bawa! Seenaknya jidat nyuruh-nyuruh orang!" seru Sakura lalu berjalan kecil menyusul Sasuke.

"Kau yang jangan semaunya nyuruh-nyuruh orang, aku yang bawa perlengkapan lainnya. Kau hanya bawa telor saja sudah protes." jelas Sasuke sambil berjalan keluar sekolah bersama Sakura.

"Aku tidak protes! Kau saja yang terlalu sensitif! Dasar ayam."

"Hn, memang suatu kesialan yang buruk satu bangku denganmu. Pasti kalau ada kerja kelompok, aku harus satu kelompok denganmu."

"Apa kau bilang? Kau kira aku merasa senang bisa sebangku denganmu?"

Sasuke dan Sakura terus-terusan berdebat di sepanjang jalan menuju rumah mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari mereka sudah pulang bareng

**.**

**O.o.O**

**.**

"Ohayooou," sapa Shizune—guru biologi, ketika memasuki kelas IX-A. Dengan serempak pula murid-murid di dalam kelas itu membalas sapaan Shizune barusan.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita akan melakukan praktek untuk membuat telur asin. Kalian bawa bahan-bahannya 'kan?" tanya Shizune dengan wajah riangnya.

Para muridpun serempak mengatakan iya.

"Nah, silakan bentuk kelompok !" seru Shizune. Padahal tidak usah disuruhpun , kelompoknya sudah terbentuk. Karena anggota kelompoknya hanya dua, yaitu dengan teman sebangku.

"Nyet, bawa telornya 'kan.?"

"Bawa." jawab Sakura sambil mengeluarkan tiga butir telur dari dalam kantongan plastiknya.

"Nah, kalau sudah silakan lakukan langkah-langkah yang ibu sebutkan, ya! Pertama, Salah satu bahan adonan yang kalian bawa dicampur dengan garam dan salpeter sesuai takaran yang telah ditentukan." seru Shizune nyaring-nyaring dari depan kelas. Dengan segera para murid langsung melakukannya.

"Heh yam. Campuran apa yang Kau bawa?"

"Abu Gosok," ucap Sasuke lalu menaburkan abu gosok yang dia bawa ke dalam sebuah baskom kecil lalu mencampurnya dengan garam sesuai instruksi shizune,

"Kedua, Aduk adonan tersebut hingga tercampur merata."

Sasuke dengan sigap langsung melakukan yang dikatakan Shizune barusan.

"Hey, aku yang mengaduknya dong." ucap Sakura lalu menarik baskom yang berisi baskom tersebut.

"Jangan! Kau hanya merusak saja!" Sasuke pun langsung menarik baskom mereka dari tangan Sakura.

"Hey, aku yang coba kenapasih!" Sakura langsung merebut baskom yang berisi adonan tersebut.

"Hey jangan!" Sasuke dan Sakura langsung beradu memperebutkan baskom tadi.

"Ketiga, Tambahkan a—"

"Ku bilang berikan padaku!" teriakan Sakura barusan mampu memotong penjelasan Shizune. Kelas tiba-tiba menjadi hening, seluruh mata langsung terarah kepada Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih berkutat memperebutkan baskom campuran tersebut.

"Sakura.. Sasuke! Hentikan!" seru Shizune.

**.**

**O.o.O**

**.**

"Fuh, akhirnya selesai." gumam Sasuke sambil melap peluhnya dengan tangan yang kotor akan abu gosok. Tangannya mengotori wajahnya yang tampan itu. Sakura yang melihat wajah Sasuke langsung tertawa lepas.

"Kau tambah jelek." ucap Sakura di sela tawanya.

Sasuke langsung memandangi Sakura dengan wajah sebal. Sasuke langsung mencoletkan abu gosok yang tersisa di wajah cantik Sakura sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Wah, monyet cacat buruk rupa." gumam Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil.

Sakura yang tidak terima langsung membalas perbuatan Sasuke. Mereka terus-terusan mengotori wajah satu sama lain dengan abu gosok, sehingga wajah mereka terlihat dekil, seperti upik abu.

Setelah capek, mereka langsung berpandangan. Detik berikutnya mereka langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, "Kau jelek sekali!" seru mereka bersamaan.

**.**

**O.o.O**

**.**

Keesokan harinya..

Hari ini kelas Sakura ada ujian Praktek olahraga. Mereka harus berlari mengelilingi lapangan sepak bola yang ada di stadion Konoha. Stadion Konoha ini tidak terlalu jauh dari SMP Konoha, makanya mereka hanya perlu berjalan kaki ke sana.

Tak berapa lama, mereka pun memasuki Stadion itu. Mata mereka langsung membulat sempurna. Namanya saja lapangan sepak bola! Tentu saja sangat luas. Mungkin satu putaran saja mereka sudah kewalahan, apalagi dua!

Sakura terlihat sedang melakukan pemanasan, rambut pinknya itu tetap diikatnya seperti biasa. Sakura jarang menggerai rambutnya. Baju olahraga Sakura terlihat kedodoran. Celana pendek selutut pun menghiasi kakinya.

"YOOOOO! Semangat anak-anak!" seru Guy sang guru olahraga sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk memberikan semangat. Para murid kelas IX-A hanya sweatdrop melihat si guru alay ini.

"Ayo baris, baris, bariis!" seru Guy. Para murid pun langsung berbaris dengan rapi dan teratur.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga, kalian harus lari ya? Satu... Dua... Tiga!"

Dengan Serempak para murid kelas IX-A langsung berlari. Memang pada awalnya mereka bersemangat. Tetapi saat sudah separo jalan semangat mereka langsung meredup. Lelah. Itulah yang mereka rasakan kali ini. Lapangan sepak bola itu tidak kecil! Tentu saja! Satu keliling saja sudah mati-matian ! Apalagi dua! Hei! Dua.

"YOOOO! Semangat semangat!" teriak Guy dengan memakai toa. Guy malah enak-enakan duduk di tengah lapangan. Bicara sih gampang..

"Guy-sensei! Aku akan berjuang! Huoooooo." Lee—murid kesayangan Guy, langsung berlari secepat mungkin, menyusul teman-temannya yang sedang berlari gontai. Yang melihat Lee, langsung mengernyitkan dahi. Melihat Lee, semangat mereka langsung tambah menciut.

"Cho, Chouji! Ayo cepat. Hosh hosh." ucap Shikamaru pada Chouji yang jauh di belakangnya. Terlihat sekali Chouji super kelelahan. Tentu saja dengan badan gemuk begitu sangat susah untuk berlari.

"Sh, Shikamaru.. Kalau aku pingsan bopong aku, ya!" ucap Chouji di sela napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Astaga badan segemuk Chouji minta bopong oleh Shikamaru yang kurus? Yang benar saja.

...

Setelah 30 menit lebih, akhirnya seluruh murid kelas IX-A sudah melakukannya dua putaran. Terlihat hampir semua murid tepar di atas rumput hijau lapangan. Mereka terlihat ngos-ngosan. Capek. Tentu saja.

"Semangat dong!" seru Guy sambil memasang pose aneh, "Atau kalian mau lari dua putaran lagi?"

Para murid langsung menatap Guy dengan sinis. Untung saja Ucapan guy tadi hanya bercanda.

Setelah sepuluh menit lebih beristirahat, akhirnya stamina para murid sudah mulai kembali.

"Karena stamina kalian sudah pulih, ayo kita bermain lari tiga kaki!

"Tidak mau!" seru para murid dengan serempak. Biarpun stamina sudah ada, tetap saja mereka kelelahan.

"Siapa yang mau ikut, nilainya akan ku tambah, dan siapa yang menang akan ku beri nilai 9!" sambung Guy dengan seringaiannya.

Serempak para murid langsung ikut. Lumayan 'kan untuk menambah nilai olahraga.

"Yosh! pasangannya di tentukan dengan undian. Silakan-silakan!" Guy langsung menyodorkan kotak kecil pada murid-murid. Isi kotak kecil itu adalah nomor undian.

Sasuke langsung membuka secarik kertas yang baru saja dia ambil, "Hmm, nomor satu.." gumam Sasuke.

"Nah! Benar 'kan! Pasti berpasangan denganku!" sewot Sakura yang tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah Sasuke.

Ternyata Sakura pun mendapatkan angka yang sama. Benar-benar kebetulan.

"Heh! Kau ini benar-benar tidak ingin pisah denganku ya! Jangan jadi paparazi dong, nyet!" seru Sasuke di depan wajah Sakura. Dekat sekali.

Sakura terlihat mendorong pelan tubuh Sasuke, "Enak saja! Kau itu yang tidak mau pisah denganku!" seru Sakura.

Para murid yang ada di sekitar mereka langsung menonton perkelahian Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Hahaha, lagi-lagi mereka menjadi pasangan, ya?" ucap Naruto entah pada siapa sambil tertawa geli.

"Hey! Sudah jangan ribut-ribut!" lerai Guy, "Cepat baris!" suruhnya.

Para murid langsung berbaris dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Guy terlihat mengikatkan seutas tali untuk menggabungkan dua belah kaki dari pasangan-pasangan muridnya. Namanya saja lari tiga kaki.

Pasangan-pasangan muridnya itu adalah : Naruto dengan Hinata, Ino dengan Temari, Kiba dengan Shino, Tayuya dengan Shion, Neji dengan Tenten, Shikamaru dengan Sai, Chouji dengan Lee, dan pasangan-pasangan lainnya.

Sasuke terlihat meletakan sebelah tangannya di bahu Sakura, dan Sakura terlihat melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sasuke. Mau tidak mau mereka harus berlari dengan posisi seperti itu.

Wajah Sakura dan Sasuke terlihat sedikit memerah, baru pertama kali ini mereka melakukan posisi seperti ini dengan lawan jenisnya.

"Siap?" Seru Guy untuk memberikan aba-aba.

"Heh. Kau larinya yang benar, ya nyet!" seru Sasuke.

Sakura langsung mendecak kesal, "Itu kata-kata ku tau!"

"MULAI!" seru Guy. Para murid langsung berlari tiga kaki dengan susah payah. Inti dari permainan ini adalah kekompakan.

Baru setengah jalan saja pasangan Chouji dan Lee langsung terjatuh. Wajar saja, si Kurus kering berpasangan dengan si gemuk. Lee langsung menangis histeris, benar-benar sial berpasangan dengan Chouji.

"Kalau kau sampai berbuat suatu kesalahan dan membuat kita kalah, awas saja!" ucap Sakura sambil berlari bersama Sasuke.

"Halah, paling-paling kau sendiri yang akan membuat kita kalah."

"Enak Saja kau bilang!"

"Apa hah?"

"Kau tau! Aku benar-benar benci padamu ayam jelek!"

"Aku pun benci padamu, monyet cacat!"

Sasuke dan Sakura terus-terusan mengumpat satu sama lain sambil berlari. Pasangan-pasangan yang lain sudah banyak yang berjatuhan karena kaki mereka tidak melangkah bersamaan.

Murid-murid yang sudah jatuh hanya menonton Sasuke dan Sakura yang melesat cepat, walaupun keduanya masih adu mulut.

Karena terlalu 'asyik' bertengkar Sasuke dan Sakura tidak sadar bahwa garis finish sudah di hadapan mereka.

Sreet..

Kaki mereka berdua sudah melangkahi garis finish, "FINISHHHH!" teriak para murid dan Guy pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

Mendengar teriakan teman-teman dan Gurunya itu, Sasuke dan Sakura segera menoleh ke arah teriakan tanpa menghentikan larinya.

"Ah!" Tiba-tiba Sakura kehilangan keseimbangannya. Dan langsung terjatuh, karena Kaki Sasuke masih terikat dengan kaki Sakura, mau tidak mau dia juga ikut jatuh.

Para murid serta Guy langsung menahan napas mereka ketika melihat posisi Sasuke dan Sakura yang terjatuh di atas rumput hijau tersebut.

'Loh, tidak sakit.. Malah empuk.' batin Sasuke, Sasuke langsung membuka matanya. Baru saja dia membuka matanya, dia langsung disuguhi sepasang emerald yang menatapnya dengan cengo.

Wajah keduanya begitu dekat, sampai-sampai keduanya dapat merasakan terpaan napas yang mereka hembuskan.

Sasuke menindih tubuh Sakura.

Wajah Sakura langsung merah seketika, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Seakan ingin melompat keluar.

"A, ah! Sori!" Sasuke—dengan wajah memerah, langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sakura. Ikatan kakinya sudah terlepas.

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu mengambil posisi duduk. Sakura memegangi dadanya, jantungnya masih berdegup dengan kencang. Wajahnya terasa memanas. Baru pertama kali dia menatap onyx Sasuke sedekat itu.

"Wah, wah.. Sepertinya bakal ada Benci jadi cinta nih," Bisik Ino pada Tenten.

...

Thanks for reading.

**A/N : Maaf kalo fiknya gaje gini! ***Nutup muka*** Padahal mau bikin yang oneshot! Tapi sepertinya kepanjangan banget! Mungkin bakal sampai tiga Chapter.. Tapi itu pun kalau fik ini ada yang membaca..**

**Jadi...**

Continued or No?

**Soalnya ime gamau nyampah***senyum innocent***, ***_Ga mau nyampah tapi tetep publish!_*****


	2. Chapter 2

"...sebentar lagi kalian lulus, jadi bersabarlah. Jangan bertengkar lagi, waktu kalian bersama tinggal sedikit lagi loh."

"Kau tau! Aku benar-benar benci padamu ayam jelek!"

"Aku pun benci padamu, monyet cacat!"

"Wah, wah.. Sepertinya bakal ada Benci jadi cinta nih,"

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Reading !<strong>

**Masashi Kishimoto is owner of Naruto.**

**Warning! : This story were full of OCC, miss Typo, and many of gajeless *?***

SASUSAKU!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Tok-tok.

Terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk.

"Nona... Saya masuk, ya?" suara lembut ini terdengar dari balik pintu yang diketuk tadi.

Karena tidak mendapat jawaban, wanita yang mengetuk pintu itu pun memasuki kamar yang didominasikan warna hijau ini.

Pandangan wanita ini tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang meringkuk di balik selimut tebal berwarna pink. Gadis itu adalah Haruno Sakura.

"Nona.. Bangun.." ucap Sang wanita dengan suara yang lembut sambil menyentuh pelan tubuh Sakura.

Mata Sakura terbuka perlahan. Pandangannya masih kabur, "I, ibu..?" lirihnya saat pandangannya masih samar-samar.

"Bukan, nona.. Saya Ayame.." ucap Ayame sambil tersenyum lembut. Ada rasa sedikit kasihan dibenaknya melihat Sakura. Dia dan para pelayan yang bekerja di rumah Sakura tahu betul bahwa Sakura sangat kurang kasih sayang.

"Oh.." gumam Sakura lalu bangkit tadi tidurnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Pikirannya kacau, rasanya begitu kangen pada ayah dan ibunya yang sangat jarang ada di rumah.

"Jam berapa ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Jam tujuh kurang sepuluh menit, nona.."

Sakura terdiam.

Satu detik..

Dua detik..

Tiga detik..

Mata Sakura langsung melebar, "Ya ampun! Aku terlambat lagi!" Sakura langsung mengambil langkah seribu menuju kamar mandinya. Mungkin otaknya sedikit konslet saat bangun tidur.

**o.O.o**

"Ya ampun, Sakura.." keluh Kurenai sambil memijit pelipisnya yang terlihat berkedut. "Lagi-lagi kau seperti ini, harus berapa kali ku bilang! Atur waktu dan kelakuanmu!" seru Kurenai yang mulai naik pitam. Untuk kedua kalinya Sakura terlambat dan memanjat pagar.

"Kenapa kamu suka sekali memanjat pagar?" tanya Kurenai pada Sakura yang sedang berdiri dengan angkuh di hadapannya. Saat ini Sakura sedang mencepol dua rambutnya, seperti Tenten.

"Aku tidak suka, kok."

"Tapi kenapa melakukannya terus!"

Sakura menghela napasnya, "Sensei, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk masuk ke dalam sekolah, paman satpam sialan itu mana mau membukakan gerbang untukku."

Kurenai kembali memijit pelipisnya, "Makanya jangan terlambat, sudah duduk sana!"

"_Okay-okay," _

Sakura langsung berjalan menuju bangkunya. Sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas Sasuke yang sedang berbicara dengan Naruto.

Sambil berjalan, Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke. Mata Onyxnya, hidungnya yang mancung, kulitnya yang putih membuat detak jantung Sakura tambah cepat.

Eh?

Sakura langsung menepis pemikirannya. Dia langsung menduduki permukaan bangkunya yang terletak di sebelah bangku Sasuke.

Sakura pun melirik Sasuke dengan ekor matanya. Mata Onyxnya, hidung mancungnya, kulit.. Eh? Apa-apaan pemikiran macam ini? Sakura langsung menggelengkan kepala untuk membuang jauh pikirannya.

'Pikirkan kejelekannya saja! Lihat itu, rambutnya.. rambutnya! Seperti pantat ayam!' gumam Sakura saat melirik ke arah Sasuke lagi. 'Berapa lusin gel yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat rambut berbentuk seperti itu, ya? Dasar Gelman..'

"Wahahaahha," Sakura tiba-tiba tertawa dengan suara yang cukup keras.

Tiba-tiba keadaan kelas menjadi hening dan semua mata tertuju pada Sakura.

"Kenapa tertawa Sakura? Ada yang lucu?" tanya Kurenai dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

Sakura langsung tergagap, malu karena semua orang menatapnya dengan heran, "A, ah tidak ada sensei.." gumam Sakura sambil tertawa hambar.

Dan semua mata pun berhenti menatap Sakura.

"Kau gila ya? Apa otakmu konslet gara-gara dimarahi Kurenai-sensei tadi?" tanya Sasuke yang masih bingung.

Sakura menggertakkan giginya dengan kesal, "Tutup mulutmu,"

**o.O.o**

"Seni itu ledakan, un! Gambar sesuatu yang bagus! Un." seru Deidara- guru Seni rupa yang mengajar di SMP Konoha ini. Deidara menjadi guru dengan umur yang cukup muda yaitu sembilan belas tahun.

Saat ini kelas Sakura sedang praktek seni rupa. Mereka disuruh melukis apapun yang mereka suka.

"Ledakan itu indah, un! Ledakan adalah seni, un!" seru Deidara dari depan kelas.

"Apaan sih Dei-sensei ini.. Menyuruh kita menggambar atau membuat bom?" gumam Naruto dengan suara yang agak nyaring.

"Naruto, suaramu itu terlalu keras." ucap Kiba sambil menyenggol lengan Naruto sebagai tanda untuk diam.

"Ya, ya.." Naruto langsung menyambar pensilnya lalu berkutat dengan kertas gambarnya.

Semua murid pun dengan lihai menggores-goreskan pensil mereka diatas selembar kertas gambar yang Deidara bagikan.

...

"Nah, selesai." seru Sakura dengan wajah sumringah. "Tinggal dikasih warna..." gumam Sakura lalu mengambil kuas cat airnya di dalam tas.

Sasuke terlihat melirik gambaran Sakura. Gambaran Sakura terlihat tidak jelas.. Seperti.. "Seekor kera?" tanya Sasuke. Gambaran Sakura memang mirip seekor kera.

"Apa kau bilang! Aku melukis wajahku sendiri tau!" seru Sakura dengan pelipis yang mengeluarkan urat marah. Ternyata Sakura tidak terlalu hebat di bidang seni.

Sasuke langsung tertawa, "Kau 'kan memang seorang kera, jadi apa yang salah?"

Sakura menggertakkan giginya, ia langsung merebut kertas gambar Sasuke lalu mencoret-coret kertas putih polos itu dengan kuas cat air warna-warni.

"Aaapa yang kau lakukan!"

"Memberimu pelajaran!"

Sasuke yang tidak terima langsung mengambil kertas gambar Sakura dan mencoret-coretnya dengan berbagai warna.

"Aaaa! Wajahku!" teriak Sakura ketika melihat kertas bergambar 'wajah'nya dicorat-coret Sasuke,

"Awas kau!" Sakura pun tidak mau kalah. Dia langsung menambah macam warna di kertas Sasuke. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

...

"Sudah terkumpul semuanya?" tanya Deidara pada Neji, sang ketua kelas yang bertugas mengumpulkan 'hasil karya' murid-murid.

"Aa." jawab Neji lalu kembali menuju bangkunya.

"Mari kita lihat.." gumam Deidara lalu memperhatikan karya muridnya satu persatu.

"Astaga Naruto... Gambaranmu ini seperti anak TK!" seru Deidara sambil mengangkat kertas gambar Naruto tinggi-tinggi.

Naruto menggambar dua buah gunung yang berbentuk segitiga berjejer rapi, sepertinya dibuat menggunakan penggaris. Di bagian bawah gunung itu ada sebuah jalan lalu lintas dan di sisi-sisi pinggir jalan itu ada sawah yang padinya digambar seperti huruf 'V'. Dan tak lupa pula pada matahari yang mempunyai wajah di tengah-tengah gunung.

Para murid langsung tertawa, sedangkan Naruto hanya mencibirkan mulutnya.

"Wah, gambar punya Sai indah sekali!" seru Deidara yang masih meneliti karya Sai tersebut.

Sai menggambar rembulan yang terlihat dari pinggir jurang penuh rumput yang indah. Pantulan bulan di atas air lautpun terlihat nyata. Suasana malam yang Sai gambar begitu tenang. Membuat hati siapa saja yang memandangnya menjadi sejuk.

Deidara kembali meneliti hasil karya murid-muridnya. Seketika mulutnya menganga dan matanya membulat sempurna.

"Tuh Sasuke! Itu pasti punya kita!" bisik Sakura. "Dei-sensei sampai ternganga begitu,"

"Huh, salahmu kenapa mencoret-coret gambarku!" balas Sasuke dengan berbisik pula.

"Kau duluan yang menghina gambar punyaku! Makanya gambar buatan kita tidak berbentuk seperti itu!"

"Hn, biarlah."

"Sasuke, Sakura.." panggil Deidara dari depan kelas.

Sasuke dan Sakura langsung merinding, pasti mereka akan dimarahi dan diledakan Deidara. "I, iya sensei?" sahut keduanya bersamaan.

"Gambaran kalian berdua ini..." Sasuke dan Sakura langsung menelan ludah mereka bersamaan, "... FANTASTIS! BENAR-BENAR PENUH SENIIII!" seru Deidara dengan mata berbinar.

Sasuke dan Sakura saling memandang dengan wajah cengo, bingung? Tentu saja.

"Lukisan Abstrak seperti ini penuh dengan seni! Kalian luar biasa!" ternyata Deidara melihat gambaran 'tidak berbentuk' itu sebagai gambar abstrak. Pantas saja..

"Ciee, kompak.." seru Ino nyaring-nyaring. Para murid pun tertawa kecil sambil melirik ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke.

sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura hanya diam dengan ekspresi bingung. Ternyata perkelahian mereka bisa menghasilkan karya yang katanya penuh seni.

**o.O.o**

"Segaaarnyaaa," seru Sakura sambil melakukan perenggangan pada tangannya. Saat ini ia sedang berada di atap sekolah.

"Fuh.." Sakura langsung menyenderkan dirinya pada kawat pembatas yang ada di pinggir 'loteng' sekolahnya tersebut.

"Temeee, passing sini!" sayup-sayup terdengar teriakan Naruto di telinga Sakura.

Sakura langsung memutar badannya lalu mengarahkan matanya ke lapangan basket outdoor sekolahnya. Ternyata teman-teman sekelasnya sedang bermain basket.

Sakura terlihat antusias menonton permainan basket yang dilakukan teman-temannya itu. Teman-temannya bermain penuh dengan tawa dan kadang saling mengumpat. Mungkin kalau sudah lulus dan terpisah, dia tidak akan melihat teman-temannya bermain seperti itu lagi.

DEG.

Hati Sakura tiba-tiba terasa sakit dan ngilu. Berpisah dengan mereka? Apa tidak apa-apa? sudah kurang lebih tiga tahun Sakura mengenal teman-temannya. Banyak kenangan yang terukir di sekolahnya ini.

Apakah mudah melupakan kenangan itu begitu saja?

Walaupun Sakura terkadang acuh tak acuh terhadap lingkungannya, tetapi sebenarnya ia sangat peduli.

"Teman-teman.. Kita pasti terpisah ya? Tidak mungkin kita bisa berkumpul seperti ini lagi..." gumam Sakura entah pada siapa.

Mata Sakura langsung melirik Sasuke yang sedang mendribbel bola, "Bagaimana rasanya ya kalau aku berpisah dengannya..?" gumam Sakura.

Eh?

"Apa yang kupikir 'kan!" seru Sakura lalu membalikan tubuhnya, berhenti menonton permainan basket teman-temannya.

Ia memegangi dadanya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

"Aduh.. Masa aku menyukainya..."

**o.O.o**

Hari ini kelas IX-A akan menghadapi ujian praktek seni musik. Dan guru pengajar yang akan mengujinya adalah Mitarashi Anko, sang guru BP yang menyeramkan.

"HALOOOO!" seru Anko ketika memasuki kelas.

"halo.." gumam para murid dengan lesu.

"Mana suaranyaa?"

"Halo."

"Mana suaranya?"

"Haloo!"

"Mana suaranya!"

"HALOOOOO!"

"Nah begitu," ucap Anko sambil tertawa sumringah. "Ayo cepat ke ruang musik! Kita ujian praktek di sana!" suruhnya lalu segera berlari meninggalkan kelas. Terlihat 'Childish' untuk seorang guru BP sepertinya.

...

"Nah, kalian sendiri yang menentukan mau bermain musik memakai apa ya! Kalau memakai gitar kalian harus memainkannya sambil bernyanyi!" seru Anko dari depan ruang musik pada para murid kelas IX-A.

Di ruangan tersebut tersedia berbagai macam alat musik. Ada gitar, gitar listrik, piano, pianika, Sexophone, trompet, drum, gendang dan berbagai macam alat musik lainnya, sampai angklung pun ada.

"Aku akan memanggil nama kalian dengan acak! Jadi bersiap lah." Anko langsung memasang wajah menyeringai seram. Ini lah salah satu kelakuan Anko yang tidak disukai para murid.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" seru Anko sambil memperhatikan kertas nilai yang ia pegang.

Naruto segera maju ke depan dan mengambil sebuah gitar listrik. Untuk gitar listrik, dia tidak perlu menyanyi.

"Lagu apa?" tanya Anko.

"New Cannon Rock!" jawab Naruto sambil nyengir kuda.

"Silakan dimulai,"

Mimik wajah Naruto langsung berubah menjadi serius.

Jari-jarinya begitu mahir memainkan gitar listrik itu, satu kata untuknya, yaitu.. Keren..

...

"Rock Lee!"

"Yosh!" Lee langsung mengambil sebuah gendang kecil lalu memainkannya dengan menepuk-nepuk gendang itu. Wajah Lee terlihat sangat tegang, matanya tidak berkedip mulutnya mengerucut.

Err.. Lee terlihat seperti seorang majikan 'topeng monyet'. Para murid mati-matian menahan tawa mereka. Mereka tidak berani tertawa karena ada Anko, si killer di sana.

"Kenapa tidak menari nyet?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kurang ajar!" geram Sakura lalu membogem mentah bagian atas kepala Sasuke.

...

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

"Hn." Sasuke segera ke depan dan mengambil sebuah sexophone.

"Apa lagunya?" tanya Anko yang sedang duduk sambil memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Sentimental, Kenny G." ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Baiklah.."

Dengan perlahan Sasuke meniup sexophone yang ia pegang.

Suara lembut dari sexophone yang Sasuke tiup memenuhi ruang seni.

Semua orang terlihat takjub melihat Sasuke. Wajahnya yang tampan tampak rileks memainkan sexophone, matanya terpejam. Permainannya begitu indah.

...

"Haruno Sakura,"

"Iya," Sakura langsung maju ke depan.

Para murid langsung bertanya-tanya di dalam hati, alat musik apa yang akan Sakura pakai. Sakura yang tomboy tentu saja bisa bermain drum, gitar, gitar listrik dan yang lainnya.

Sakura langsung menghempaskan pantatnya di permukaan bangku kecil di depan piano. Ya. Haruno Sakura memainkan piano.

"Lagu apa, Sakura?"

"Canon."

"Silakan dimulai.."

Sakura langsung memainkan jari-jari lentiknya pada tuts piano itu.

Semua mata terlihat membulat dan takjub. Sakura yang dikenal akan keangkuhan dan sifatnya yang seperti laki-laki, kini bermain piano dengan lembut. Wajah Sakura terlihat cantik dengan rambut yang diikat tinggi.

Alunan musik lembut dari piano itu membuat semuanya hanyut di ketenangan yang Sakura ciptakan.

"Ca, cantik..." gumam Sasuke yang terpanah.

**o.O.o**

"Bosan," gumam Sakura yang sedang memasang ransel kecilnya.

"Hn, tentu saja. hari ini kita tidak ada ujian praktek sama sekali.." sahut Sasuke yang memasang tas selempangnya.

Sakura melirik Sasuke dengan ekor matanya, "Nyambung teruss, bicara denganmu saja tidak." ucap Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sasuke langsung menekukkan ujung bibirnya ke bawah, "Berisik dasar monyet." Sasuke langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Dia ingin pulang, karena bel sudah berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Wahahaha, malu ya!" Sakura pun berlari kecil menyusul Sasuke yang sudah keluar duluan.

Dan.. Mereka pulang bersama lagi.

...

"Loh, lihat itu... Ada mesin dance baru!" seru Sakura ketika melintasi sebuah toko dan melihat sebuah mesin dance di depannya.

Sasuke pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pandangan Sakura. "Hn."

Sakura langsung melirik Sasuke dan menyeringai, begitu pula sebaliknya. "AYO BERTANDING!" seru keduanya.

Mereka berdua langsung menghampiri mesin tersebut lalu memasukan beberapa receh koin ke dalamnya.

Sakura langsung memilih tingkat kesusahan dan lagunya.

"Extreme?" tanya Sasuke dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?"

"Hn, sama sekali tidak.."

Sakura memutar bola matanya dengan malas, "Sombooong.. Bagaimana kalo yang kalah mentraktir es krim?" ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk sebuah toko es krim yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Hn, jangan menyesal, ya.." sahut Sasuke.

Lagu yang Sakura pilih pun terdengar. Mereka pun nge'dance' di atas mesin dance tersebut. Karena tingkat kesusahannya extreme, 'simbol-simbol' yang harus mereka 'injak' berjalan begitu cepat.

Gerakan mereka sama persis. Mereka terlihat sangat keren. Orang-orang yang melintas di sekitar sana langsung menggerumbungi duo SasuSaku yang bermain mesin dance tersebut.

Setelah lima menit berlalu lagu yang mereka mainkan pun berhenti. 'Simbol-simbol' yang harus 'diinjak' pun tidak muncul lagi, artinya dance mereka sudah selesai.

Terlihat keringat bercucuran di badan keduanya. Riuh tepuk tangan dari orang-orang yang menonton mereka pun terdengar.

PLAYER 1 (Sakura) : 12096

PLAYER 2 (Sasuke) : 12100

"Sialan! Aku kalah!" seru Sakura ketika melihat skornya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil.

"Ayo ke sana," gumam Sasuke yang masih menyeringai sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura menuju toko es krim.

Sakura langsung memegangi dadanya dengan sebelah tangan yang tidak Sasuke gandeng. Dadanya bergemuruh. 'Astaga, jangan sampai wajahku memanas,' jerit Sakura di dalam hati.

...

"Fuh, kau seperti anak kecil," gumam Sasuke ketika melihat Sakura memakan es krimnya dengan lahap.

Sakura menatap sinis pada Sasuke. "Berisik," sahutnya.

Sasuke hanya tertawa pelan lalu meneguk segelas capucinno yang ia pesan.

Tak berapa lama, Sakura sudah menghabiskan es krim banana chips-nya.

"Sebentar, aku bayar dulu." Sakura langsung berdiri dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya, tetapi tangan Sasuke sudah menangkap tangannya.

"Tidak perlu, aku saja yang traktir."

"Loh? Tapi 'kan aku yang kalah?"

"Sudahlah, berisik." Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kasir. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri di pinggir meja mereka tadi.

"Ya ampun.. Jangan buat aku semakin menyukaimu.." gumam Sakura dengan wajah frustasi.

**o.O.o**

"Aku pulang," ucap Sakura dengan suara pelan ketika memasuki rumahnya yang (sangat) bisa dikatakan mewah.

"Selamat datang, Sakura.." sambut seorang wanita paruh baya yang sangat mirip dengan Sakura. Mungkin bisa dikatakan seperti Sakura versi Dewasa.

Mata Sakura membulat sempurna, mulutnya ternganga, "I, ibu?" gumam Sakura dengan suara parau.

"Haloo," Ibu Sakura pun langsung memeluk Sakura, tetapi Sakura tidak membalas pelukannya.

"Sedang apa Ibu di sini?" tanya Sakura yang terkesan dingin.

Ibu Sakura terlihat tersenyum miris, "Oh iya, Ini, isi formulir ini.." ucap Ibu Sakura sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas pada Sakura.

Sakura langsung menyambut kertas tersebut lalu meneliti isinya, "Formulir sekolah? Sekolah dimana?"

Ibu Sakura terlihat tersenyum, "Amerika, kamu akan sekolah di sana.."

"Hah?" mata Sakura membulat dengan pupil yang mengecil, "A, apa? Kenapa?"

"Sekolah di sana bagus, Sakura.."

"Tapi..."

"Kalau kamu tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa, tapi ibu harap kamu bisa memikirkannya matang-matang," jelas Ibu Sakura lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

"Ibu mau kemana?" tanya Sakura ketika melihat ibunya hendak keluar rumah.

"Ibu harus kembali kerja, Ibu hanya bisa pulang sebentar.."

"..." Sakura terdiam dengan ekspresi datar.

"... Ibu pergi dulu."

Ibu Sakura pun pergi bekerja lagi.

Sudut mata Sakura terlihat berair. Ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. rasa kangennya belum tersalurkan. Otaknya berkecamuk. Apakah ibunya datang hanya untuk menyerahkan itu?

"Menyebalkan!"

**o.O.o**

Jam istirahat pertama di SMP Konoha..

**Sakura POV.**

Saat ini Aku sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Aku ingin pergi ke kantin. Aku lapar.

Tadi malam otakku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Jujur saja, Aku sangat teramat senang melihat Ibuku ada di rumah. Tapi ternyata Ibu pulang hanya untuk memberikanku formulir itu dan pergi lagi. Tidak kah Ibu memikirkan perasaanku? Dimana kewajibannya sebagai seorang ibu?

Ah, pikiranku kacau..

Aku bingung dengan keputusan apa yang akan aku ambil.. Sekolah di Amerika atau di sini saja?

Jujur, Aku tertarik untuk sekolah di sana, karena kudengar-dengar sekolah yang ada di sana keren-keren! Dan aku hanya perlu memberi tahu Kurenai-sensei tentang sekolah lanjutanku, Tapi.. Kalau aku sekolah di sana aku tidak akan melihat...

"Teme!"

Tiba-tiba telingaku menangkap suara Naruto yang memanggil Sasuke. Siapa lagi yang dipanggil Naruto 'Teme' kalau bukan Sasuke.

Mataku langsung menelusuri koridor untuk mecari Naruto.. atau Sasuke, lebih tepatnya.

"Berisik dobe,"

Mereka berada jauh di depanku, tepatnya di depan loker untuk murid laki-laki. Ah, sebaiknya aku bersembunyi dan nguping saja.

Aku berjalan mendekat, agar dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka lebih jelas. Aduh kenapa aku jadi penguntit seperti ini? Ah, sudahlah.

"Hehehe," Naruto tertawa kecil lalu membuka loker yang sepertinya, miliknya. "Eh, Teme.. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu.." gumam Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari lokernya lalu menutup pintu lokernya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke yang menyandarkan punggungnya di depan loker.

"Kamu... Suka Sakura, ya?"

Eh? Apa katanya? Suka Sakura? Aku ya?

Wajahku langsung memerah, dadaku berdegup dengan kencang. Entah kenapa aku sangat penasaran dengan jawaban yang akan Sasuke katakan pada Naruto.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Yaah, aku tahu sendiri bagaimana kelakuanmu dengan perempuan, tetapi dengan Sakura.. Berbeda.." Ucapan Naruto ini membuat wajahku panas dan menjadi merah padam. tentu saja berbeda! dia 'kan musuhku.. sepertinya..

Sasuke terlihat tertawa kecil, "Dengar Naruto.. Dia itu tidak seperti perempuan.. Untuk apa aku menyukainya?"

**DEG.**

Apa-apaan perasaan ini? Kenapa hatiku sakit sekali.. Rasanya begitu ngilu... Mataku terasa memanas. Mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan membuat dadaku nyeri...

"Lagipula dia itu musuhku, aku benar-benar membencinya. Bahkan aku berharap supaya dia tidak satu sekolah lagi denganku.." sambung Sasuke.

Oh tuhan, mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka berdua membuat hatiku hancur. aku tidak tahan! ada apa denganku? biasanya Sasuke selalu mengolokku tapi tidak sesakit ini.. Aku tidak sanggup mendengar pembicaraan ini lebih jauh lagi. Sebaiknya aku pergi!

**Normal POV**

Sakura langsung mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan tempat 'persembunyian'nya barusan.

Hatinya begitu sakit. Bernapas saja terasa begitu susah. Patah hati.. Mungkin itulah yang Sakura rasakan.

"Tapi... itu dulu, Entah kenapa sekarang aku jadi ingin bersamanya terus.. Aku jadi suka memandang wajahnya.." sambung Sasuke sambil sedikit menyunggingkan bibirnya. "Dan sekarang aku malah berharap dapat satu sekolah, bahkan satu kelas dengannya lagi.."

Naruto terlihat bengong mendengar penuturan Sasuke barusan. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Sasuke yang-sepertinya jatuh cinta.

"Hahaha, Kau menyukainya, teme!" seru Naruto sambil merangkul Sasuke, "Syukur kamu tidak gay, ya?"

Wajah Sasuke langsung cemberut, "Berisik! Berjanjilah padaku untuk merahasiakan perkataanku barusan."

"Sipp!"

**o.O.o**

Sakura menatap kosong pada kertas formulirnya ini. Patah hati benar-benar tidak mengenakan. Sakura tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih, hati dan juga pikirannya memaksanya untuk menangis.

Berlebihan?

Tapi memang seperti itulah rasanya patah hati.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan sekolah di Amerika saja..." gumam Sakura lalu mengambil pulpennya untuk mengisi formulir tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Huaaaahhh.. capek bgt ngetik yang inii.. ime ngebuuutt dengan kecepatan 432km/jam *?*, aduh chap ini kependekan yah? maaf yaa.. soalnya otak ime masih konslet *?* gara-gara UN .. dan tanggal 11 nanti ime ujian lagi buat yg rsbi, trus tgl 9nya ada ujian tes masuk sma pula.. haduuh *curcol*, ah sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan! :D  
><strong>

**.**

**BIG HUG and KISS also Special thanks to them :**

**vvvv****, Ryuuki-chan, Highschool me, Yue Heartphilia, Fidya Raina Malfoy, Putri Luna, Meity-chan, Green Tea, Micon, Maya, Amutia Putri, Mugi-chan, 4ntk4-ch4n, beby-chan, me, Natasya, Chiby Maruko-chan, Misaki Andhrea, Violet7orange, Akira Hikaru, Vytachi W.F. AND READERS!**

**Tanpa mereka dan juga kalian, fik abal ini tidak akan berlanjut.. oleh karena itu..**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca **

**REVIEW?  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_"….Kalau kamu tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa, tapi ibu harap kamu bisa memikirkannya matang-matang,"_

_"Kamu... Suka Sakura, ya?"_

_"…Lagipula dia itu musuhku, aku benar-benar membencinya. Bahkan aku berharap supaya dia tidak satu sekolah lagi denganku.."_

_"Baiklah.. Aku akan sekolah di Amerika saja..."_

.

.

_**...**_

**Happy Reading !**

**Masashi Kishimoto is owner of Naruto.**

**Warning! : This story were full of OCC, miss Typo, and many of gajeless *?***

SASUSAKU!

_**...**_

.

.

Sakura terlihat mengacak-acak rambut soft pinknya, sehingga rambut lembutnya itu menjadi berantakan-walau masih diikat-. Sekali lagi ia mengambil pulpennya untuk mengisi formulir itu.

Belum sempat setitik pun tinta pulpennya tergores, ia langsung menghentikan gerakan jemari mungilnya lalu menghentakkan pulpennya dengan gemas. Dan ini terjadi berulang-ulang, sehingga sebagian besar teman sekelasnya mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya.

"ARGGG Apasih yang kupikirkan!" seru Sakura lalu melipat formulir tadi tanpa mengisinya lebih lanjut. "Masa gara-gara patah hati saja aku memutuskan sekolah di sana! Cemen!" seru Sakura sambil mengemasi barang bawaannya lalu memasukannya ke dalam tas.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Ino yang duduk di deretan sebelah. Pertanyaan Ino ini mewakili semua rasa penasaran teman-teman di kelasnya -yang melihat Sakura-.

Sakura menggeleng cepat, sebagai isyarat yang mengatakan 'dia tidak apa-apa' untuk jawaban pertanyaan Ino.

Ino menghela napasnya, "Terlihat frustasi.." ucapnya lalu kembali meneruskan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda yaitu, 'ngerumpi bareng' bersama Tenten, Temari dan Tayuya.

Eh?

Frustasi?

Sakura segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah jendela bening di sisi kiri bangku Sasuke. Apakah begitu keliatan di parasnya bahwa sekarang dia sedikit err frustasi?

Sakura memandangi wajahnya yang samar-samar terpantul di permukaan jendela tersebut. Bermaksud untuk bercermin. Bah..

"Wajahku frustasi, ya?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri sambil memandang patulan wajahnya -yang sangat kabur- di permukaan jendela. "Biasa saja.." ucapnya sambil mendesah lega dan mengusap dadanya.

Pandangannya pun teralihkan kearah tas sekolah milik Sasuke yang tergeletak rapi di atas kursi, melihat tasnya saja sudah membuat dada Sakura nyut-nyutan lagi. Untung saja para siswa laki-laki di kelasnya sedang bermain futsal di gedung olahraga. Jadi Sakura bisa menenangkan hatinya sebentar.

Sakura meraih tasnya,"Teman-teman, tolong beri tahu pada guru yang masuk kalau aku izin pulang, ya! Aku sakit!" teriak Sakura lalu berlari kencang meninggalkan kelas, mengacuhkan teriakan teman-temannya yang menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Geez.. kalau sakit kenapa sanggup berlari kencang begitu," gumam Tenten entah pada siapa.

"Ahahahah, Mungkin dia bosan di sekolah.. lagi pula tidak ada ujian praktek hari ini.." sahut Temari.

"Bisa-bisanya dia kabur.. kalau saja aku bisa memanjat, aku pun akan pulang sekarang…" ucap Ino sambil menopangkan dagu di atas telapak tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Ino? Memang ada hubungannya?"

Ino mendegus kecil, lalu membuka mulutnya lagi, "Mana mungkin 'kan paman satpam killer itu membukakan pintu gerbang dengan senang hati? Pasti si Tomboy itu memanjat gerbang belakang untuk keluar,"

Tentan, Temari dan Tayuya manggut-manggut membenarkan perkataan Ino, "Shh... peserta ninja warior yang nyasar,"

.

o.O.o

.

Hembusan angin yang berhawa panas, seolah menemani langkah kaki Sakura di perjalanannya menuju rumah. Beberapa orang terlihat melirik Sakura. Ini masih jam sekolah tetapi sudah ada seorang siswi SMP yang berkeliaran di jalan raya, masih mengenakan seragam pula. Bebal. Nakal. Tukang bolos. Nah mungkin seperti itulah anggapan orang-orang yang melihat Sakura saat ini.

Dan Sakura tidak menanggapinya walaupun ia tau apa yang dipikirkan orang tentangnya. Untuk apa menggubris asumsi orang-orang yang tidak mengenalnya? Tak kenal maka tak sayang. Dan kalau tak kenal tidak usah berpikir macam-macam, batin Sakura.

Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya saat melintasi toko mesin dance. Dia menyunggingkan senyum miris mencermati mesin dance itu. Rasanya sudah beribu-ribu tahun berlalu saat ia memainkan mesin itu bersama Sasuke.

Berlebihan? Tentu saja. Belum genap dua puluh empat jam yang lalu saat dia mampir di sana bersama Sasuke.

Dan pandangan Sakura pun beralih ke toko es krim yang ia mampiri dengan Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum kecut. "Aku perempuan kuat! Tidak gampang patah hati! Dan aku akan bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa! Hahahaha." Sakura tertawa hambar -menghibur diri sendiri- sambil terus berjalan.

.

o.O.o

.

"Ohayoouu.." salam Kurenai, sang wali kelas saat memasuki kelas IX-A. Keadaan kelas yang tadinya ricuh, riuh dan berisik langsung hening. Karena detik sebelumnya semua murid yang ada di dalamnya langsung lari pontang-panting menuju singgasana masing-masing lalu melipatkan tangan dengan manis di atas meja.

"Hari ini aku akan membagikan edaran tentang informasi acara perpisahan kalian, jangan lupa berikan pada-"

"Ehem!" deheman Sakura ini memotong penjelasan Kurenai. Semua mata yang ada di dalam kelas langsung melihat ke arah Sakura -yang masih berdiri di depan pintu-.

"Terlambat Sakura?"

Sakura tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap kepalanya, "Iya, **maaf**kan aku sensei. Tadi aku ke toilet sebentar," ucapnya lalu menyelonong masuk; sementara wajah teman-teman sekelasnya plus Kurenai terlihat cengo mendengar ucapan Sakura barusan.

Berpasang-pasang bola mata mengekori gerak-gerik Sakura sampai ia duduk dibangkunya. Mereka tahu betul kelakuan si angkuh satu ini. Walau dimarahi seperti apapun dan terlambat berapa lama pun, Sakura **tidak pernah** mengucapkan kata 'maaf', malahan dia selalu bertingkah ingin menentang dan melawan guru-guru yang memarahinya, tetapi hari ini terkesan berbeda. Pasti ada yang salah...

"Kau sakit?" suara baritone milik Sasuke menyeruak di telinga Sakura. Suara orang ini terdengar seperti nyanyian kematian di telinganya.

Sakura menahan napasnya sebentar lalu menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Sasuke, _ayo bersikap biasa-biasa-biasaaa_. Sakura pun sekuat tenaga membuat senyum di wajahnya, senyumnya terlihat getir dengan ujung bibir yang bergerak naik turun. Mata Sakura pun menyipit saat mengembangkan senyum itu.

"Ii, wajahmu terlihat mengerikan," utas Sasuke dengan wajah sedikit ngeri.

Pelipis Sakura mengeluarkan urat marah, senyuman 'mengerikan'nya mengendur lalu hilang, _sabar-sabar-sabar.._

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat lalu memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Alis Sasuke bertautan, tidak biasanya Sakura jadi pendiam seperti ini. Biasanya Sakura pasti menyahut lalu mereka langsung adu mulut. Pasti terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura, begitulah pemikirannya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura melirik Sasuke sambil menahan napasnya, dadanya terasa nyut-nyutan. Dia mati-matian untuk bersikap seperti biasa di depan Sasuke. Ah beginilah kalau patah hati dengan musuh sendiri.. duduk sebangku pula...

"Hey **nyet**, jawab pakai mulut jangan pakai lirikanmu itu. Aku tidak mengerti,"

Sakura langsung menggertakkan giginya kencang-kencang, kesabarannya habis sudah. "Berhenti memanggilku monyeeett! Shannaroooooo!" teriak Sakura. Sontak saja seluruh orang yang ada di kelas tersentak kaget, seakan jantung mereka tiba-tiba melompat keluar mendengar suara Sakura yang benar-benar tinggi melengking di telinga.

Nah.. ini baru Sakura yang biasanya.. selalu membuat kelas gaduh dan orang-orang terperanjat dengan teriakannya saat 'bertarung' dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke terkekeh, setidaknya dia berpikiran Sakura baik-baik saja. "Tidak mauu.." ledek Sasuke sambil menjulurkan lidah dengan sebelah mata yang berkedip.

Sakura semakin geram, entah kenapa rasa nyut-nyutan di dadanya hilang seketika saat adu mulut dengan Sasuke, "Dasar Ayam SIALAN!" teriak Sakura lagi.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, mencoba mencerna kata-kata Sakura di dalam otak cemerlang miliknya, "Apa kau bilang! Berhenti menyebutku ayam! Dasar monyet tengil!"

"Apa kau bilang!"

"Bah, monyet cacat yang tidak punya telinga," ejek Sasuke dengan cueknya.

"Sialan! Dasar pantat Ayam yang sok Ganteng!"

"Apa kau bilang!"

"Oh iyaa, kau kan ayam, mana punya telingaaaa," ucap Sakura sambil nyengir mengejek.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti menyebutku ayam!"

"Kau duluan yang menyebutku monyet!"

"Tapi kau memang seperti monyet! Pantas saja disebut begitu!"

"Dan kau pun seperti ayam! Jadi aku tidak salah menyebutmu ayam!"

Adu mulut mereka terus berlanjut sementara para murid dan juga Kurenai yang menyaksikannya hanya bisa mendengus, mereka sudah terbiasa melihat Sasuke dan Sakura bertengkar, malah jadi aneh rasanya kalau mereka akur.

Kurenai tidak pernah melerai mereka lagi. Toh mereka tidak akan menurut. Lagipula kalau mereka sudah lulus kelak, Kurenai tidak akan pernah 'menonton' pertengkaran mereka lagi. Jadi nikmati saja lah.. *?*

"Ah dasar monyet cerewet."

"Apa kau bilang! Dasar menyebalkan!" seru Sakura kencang-kencang.

"Kau yang menyebalkan!"

"Berisik! Menyebalkan! Pindah duduk sana!"

"Kau yang pindah! Jauh-jauh sana dari hadapanku! Warna rambutmu membuat mataku sakit!"

Sakura terdiam, telinganya terasa sangat sakit. Seperti beribu-ribu jarum tajam yang sangat panjang menusuk-nusuk gendang telinganya.

"Dan kau kira aku senang duduk di sampingmu? Aku saja berdoa siang dan malam agar **tidak satu sekolah denganmu**." sambung Sasuke lagi. Naruto yang mendengar langsung melirik Sasuke sambil menyeringai, dan seolah berkata _'Kau munafik,teme'_ dengan bola matanya.

Sakura membatu. Perkataan Sasuke barusan merobek hatinya. Rasa sakitnya terasa lebih parah dari pada kemarin.

Sakura mengatur napasnya lalu menggerakan bibirnya, mencoba menggetarkan pita suaranya. "Oh begitu ya... baiklah." ucapnya pelan lalu memejamkan matanya sebentar, menenangkan hatinya. Setelah beberapa detik, Sakura membuka matanya lalu menatap tajam dan sinis ke onyx Sasuke,

"Pegang perkataanmu barusan! Aku **akan mengabulkan** doa mu, wahai Uchiha Sasuke!"

.

o.O.o

.

"Yosh, Ujian praktek bahasa Indonesia kali ini kalian harus menuliskan pengalaman berlibur kalian bersama keluarga, di kertas ini!" jelas Iruka sambil mengangkat selembar kertas polio di tangannya, "Minimal satu halaman penuh, ya!" lanjutnya lalu membagikan kertas polio itu pada para murid.

Kali ini di kelas IX-A sedang ada ujian praktek Bahasa. Ini adalah ujian praktek yang terakhir. Dan empat hari lagi para warga SMP Konoha akan mengadakan acara perpisahan sekaligus pelepasan siswa dan siswi kelas IX...

Acara perpisahan diadakan dua kali. Yang pertama di adakan di aula sekolah, dihadiri oleh semua warga sekolah dan diisi oleh berbagai acara. Dan yang kedua dilakukan layaknya promnight, dan ini khusus untuk murid kelas IX saja. Ckckck..

Dan kembali kita tengok ke dalam kelas IX-A...

Para murid terlihat ribut menentukan pengalaman yang akan mereka tulis. Ocehan-ocehan mereka tercampur dan membuat suara gaduh. Kecuali Sakura, ia hanya menatap kertas polionya dengan tatapan kosong.

"AAAA.. Membingungkan!" seru Naruto dengan sebatang pensil di mulutnya, sambil menggaruk pelipisnya.

"Apanya yang membingungkan?" tanya Kiba.

"Aku bingung menulis pengalaman yang manaaa," jawab Naruto, "Pengalaman berlibur keluargaku tidak begitu menarik!" sambungnya lagi sementara Kiba hanya tertawa.

"Tidak menarik gara-gara ibumu selalu ngamuk saat banyak perempuan yang melirik ayahmu, 'kan?" tanya Kiba di sela tawanya sementara Naruto hanya menyipitkan matanya.

"Haahh.. Waktu berlibur ke Osaka atau Hokaido, ya?" gumam Ino sambil memainkan poni dengan jarinya.

"Hehehe, tulis kedua-duanya saja! Aku juga nulis dua," sahut Tenten lalu dengan semangat mulai menulis.

"Masa harus menulis pengalaman bersama keluarga, aku malas mengerjakan hal yang merepotkan." gumam Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Tapi 'kan keluarga mu sering berpergian keluar negeri, sayang sekali kalau tidak diceritakan..." sahut Chouji sambil mengunyah keripik kentang yang diam-diam dibawanya. "Aku juga ingin menceritakan saat kami berlibur ke luar negeri!" sambung Chouji.

Shikamaru mendesah pelan, "Keluargamu itu bukan hanya berlibur, tetapi mengadakan wisata kuliner memburu makanan," gumam Shikamaru terang-terangan sementara Chouji hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

Telinga Sakura dengan jeli mendengarkan gumaman teman-teman sekelasnya barusan, di sudut hatinya ia merasa sangat iri. Sakura terlihat tidak bersemangat mengerjakan ujian prakteknya ini. Walaupun dia sering berpergian keluar kota bahkan keluar negeri tetapi dia tidak memiliki pengalaman menarik dengan keluarganya, karena dia pergi bersama para pelayannya.

Sakura hanya mendengus kecil lalu membaca karangannya sendiri. Mimik wajahnya berubah cemberut. Sakura langsung mencorat-coret kertasnya. setelah puas mencorat-coret, Sakura meremasnya dengan gemas lalu membuangnya di dalam laci meja. Sementara Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya diam tak berkomentar.

Sasuke merasakan aura di sekitar Sakura begitu mencekam. Ada apa dengan Sakura? Apa dia marah karena ucapan Sasuke yang terlalu pedas? Tapi bukannya dulu Sasuke juga mengatakan hal yang sama berkali-kali, dan dulu Sakura baik-baik saja? Jadi apa yang salah? Apa yang berubah?

"Sensei, aku minta kertas polio lagi dong,"

"Ambil sini." Jawab Iruka. Sakura pun segera melangkahkan kakinya ke depan kelas untuk mengambil kertas.

.

o.O.o

.

Kelas sudah sepi, para murid sudah membubarkan diri masing-masing untuk pulang. Hanya Sasuke yang tersisa di dalam kelas,

"Shh.." Sasuke mendengus pelan sambil membereskan buku-bukunya yang menumpuk di dalam laci mejanya. Ngomong-ngomong tentang laci, Sasuke jadi teringat pada kertas Sakura yang dibuangnya di dalam laci tadi.

Sasuke langsung menelusuri penjuru kelas dengan matanya, mencoba menyakinkan bahwa tidak ada yang melihat dirinya yang seorang Uchiha sedang mengambil barang milik orang lain, apalagi barang itu sudah dibuang.

Secepat kilat Sasuke langsung menyambar kertas polio yang sudah diremas Sakura menjadi bola itu, lalu memasukannya ke dalam kantong celananya. Saat sudah mengambil itu, Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Ia ingin pulang...

.

.

Sasuke berjalan sambil menggumamkan irama lagu kesukaannya. Dan dari kejauhan dia melihat Sakura yang sepertinya sedang menelepon seseorang. Entah penasaran atau apa, Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Mencoba menguping sedikit. Mumpung Sakura sedang memunggunginya.

"Iya ibu… keputusanku sudah bulat.. aku akan bersekolah di sana.." ucap Sakura yang masih tidak sadar akan keberadaan Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Mmm.. iya," sahut Sakura lagi lalu menutup teleponnya. Sakura terlihat menarik napasnya dengan berat lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Hoii,"langkah kakinya terhenti ketika mendengar suara 'nyanyian kematian' menyeruak masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya lagi.

Spontan Sakura membalikan tubuhnya, "Mau apa kau?" ketus Sakura sambil membentuk huruf X dengan lengannya, sebagai armor pertahanan-?-.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya heran, "Mulai dari sekolah tadi kau jutek sekali, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

_'Cih, dia tidak sadar sudah berkata pedas padaku,' _

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sakura lalu melangkah cepat, tapi tangannya ditahan Sasuke.

"Eh.. Kau mau sekolah dimana?"

"Lepaskan aku! Tenang saja kau tidak akan satu sekolah lagi denganku!" seru Sakura sambil melepaskan genggaman erat tangan Sasuke lalu berlari menjauh, meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di sana.

"Ukh, dia kenapa sih!"

.

o.O.o

.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang merebahkan badannya di kasur kingsize-nya yang empuk. Matanya terasa sedikit mengantuk karena jam di dinding sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. Waktunya tidur untuk anak SMP seperti dirinya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat tentang kertas milik Sakura, dengan segera ia mengambil kertas yang ada di dalam kantong celana sekolahnya-yang sedang tergantung rapi-

"Astaga kumal sekali.." gumam Sasuke sambil merapikan kertas lecek itu agar mudah dibaca.

.

.

Sasuke membaca tulisan Sakura itu dengan raut wajah yang.. Eerr.. sedih mungkin?

Setelah selesai, Sasuke segera melipat kertas itu lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di kasur, matanya menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya dan emosinya kacau membaca tulisan Sakura tadi.

Kertas yang seharusnya diisi tentang 'Pengalaman bersama Keluarga' malah Sakura isi dengan hal yang lain. Hal yang membuat Sasuke sedikit prihatin dan kasihan.

"Ternyata begitu."gumam Sasuke. Lengannya terangkat lalu menutupi kedua matanya.

.

.

Di kamar Sakura...

Sakura terlihat membenamkan wajahnya di bantal tidurnya. Baju babydoll-nya terlihat kusut, rambut panjangnya pun ia biarkan tergerai dan berantakan. Pikirannya berkecamuk hebat.

_"Dan kau kira aku senang duduk di sampingmu? Aku saja berdoa siang dan malam agar __**tidak satu sekolah denganmu**__."_

Lagi-lagi perkataan Sasuke tadi pagi berdengung di gendang telinganya.

Kenapa hatinya sakit sekali mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang notabene selalu didengarnya dulu? Apa yang berubah padanya? Kenapa dulu biasa-biasa saja, tapi sekarang terasa ngilu? Dan sebenarnya apa alasannya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah di Amerika? Benarkah keputusannya ini? Dan apakah terpisah dengan musuhnya itu akan membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik?

"AAAAA! Aku bisa gila kalau terus-terusan begini..!" teriak Sakura nyaring-nyaring. Ia tidak peduli ini sudah malam sekalipun.

Bak

bak

bak

Cklek!

Pintu kamar Sakura terbuka lalu muncullah Ayame dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal, mungkin ia berlari dari lantai dasar ke lantai dua ini.

"Nona! Anda kenapa?" Tanya Ayame yang sangat panik dengan wajah yang mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Ia langsung menghamburkan diri menghampiri Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dari bantal, ia menatap Ayame dengan mata sayunya, "Apanya?"

Ayame mengerjapkan matanya heran, "Tadi anda berteriak.." gumam Ayame yang mulai bingung.

"Ooh.. tidak ada apa-apa.." ucap Sakura lalu membenamkan wajahnya lagi.

Ayame merasa miris melihat Sakura malam ini. Tidak biasanya seorang Haruno Sakura terlihat loyo dan rapuh begini.

"Ceritalah kepada saya, nona…" Ayame mendekat lalu duduk di sisi ranjang Sakura. Perlahan tangannya mengelus rambut Sakura yang sedang tergerai.

Hening mendominasi keadaan kamar Sakura.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit...

"Hiks.." sayup-sayup mulai terdengar suara Sakura yang sepertinya tengah terisak di balik bantalnya. Perlahan Sakura mengangkat wajahnya lalu memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk. Benar saja, ternyata Sakura menangis.

"Ayame-san.. dengarkan ceritaku!"

.

.

"Kau tahu dengan Sasuke 'kan? Musuhku dari dulu yang rumahnya ada di blok sebelah?" Ayame mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan merasakan perasaan semacam ini padanya! Aku pada awalnya sangat membencinya! Dia musuhku sejak TK! Melihat wajahnya yang kuakui tampan itu membuatku kesal, dan membuatku ingin melemparkan apa saja ke wajah menyebalkan itu!" Sakura mendengus.

"Tapi itu dulu.. Entah sejak kapan aku mulai merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya, walaupun kedekatan kami itu hanya pertengkaran tidak penting, haha." jelas Sakura dengan tawa hambar di ujung kalimatnya. Ayame hanya tersenyum. Yah setidaknya dia cukup tahu bagaimana hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura sejak keduanya masih kecil.

"Aku selalu berpasangan dengannya dalam segala hal dan selalu bertengkar karena itu. Dan kini aku sadar, aku menyukainya. Aku ingin selalu berada di dekatnya walaupun sebagai musuh... Aku beranggapan bahwa dia juga merasakan hal yang sama, tapi nyatanya berbeda." Sakura menarik napasnya.

"Dia bilang pada temannya, dia sangat membenciku. Tidak mau dekat denganku. Tidak mau satu sekolah denganku lagi. Dan parahnya dia tidak menganggap aku sebagai perempuan..." ucap Sakura lalu tersenyum miris.

"Pikiran dan hatiku kacau saat mendengar itu. Sekuat tenaga aku menepisnya, dan saat aku mulai merasa baikan. Lagi-lagi dia mengatakan hal yang sama. Membuatku hatiku lagi-lagi terluka, apalagi kali ini dia mengucapkannya langsung padaku. Pikiranku kalap. Aku langsung memutuskan untuk menyerah tentangnya, menjauh darinya. Aku akan bersekolah di Amerika dan ibu sudah menyetujuinya..." Sakura menarik napasnya lagi, sedangkan Ayame hanya memasang telinga untuk mendengarkan.

"Tapi... Aku merasa ada yang salah... Aku jadi bingung... Benar atau salah tindakan yang aku ambil ini," gumam Sakura, raut wajahnya jadi frustasi.

Emeraldnya menggerling melirik Ayame yang sedang memandanginya. Ah, Sakura jadi malu sendiri karena bercerita panjang lebar seperti itu. Melankolis bukan ciri kepribadiannya.

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya,"…Nah begitulah! Kalau kau menjadi aku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura sambil membuang wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat malu.

Ayame terlihat tersenyum simpul lalu merengkuh tubuh Sakura dalam dekapannya, "Nona… anda tidak boleh lari dari masalah.. Cobalah untuk jujur.. katakan apa yang anda rasakan padanya, **sebelum terlambat**."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau setelah itu aku-"

"Berusahalah dulu, nona.. Hasilnya itu pikirkan belakangan saja.." potong Ayame. Sedangkan Sakura hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi... Walaupun aku mengatakannya dan dia menerimaku, semuanya akan sama saja. Aku tetap bersekolah di Amerika..."

Ayame menarik kedua sudut bibirnya lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Sakura. Bola matanya menatap Sakura dengan lembut. "Tak apa nona.. Kami-sama selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk makhluknya,"

.

o.O.o

.

.

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

KRIIIIIINNNGGG~

Jam weker di sisi kiri ranjang Sakura berdering, menghasilkan bunyi bising yang cukup memekakkan telinga. Sakura terbangun. Bunyi bising itu menarik paksa rohnya yang tengah berpetualang di alam mimpi, kembali ke raganya di alam nyata. Dan tentu saja hal ini membuat Sakura jengkel berat dengan benda tidak bersalah itu.

"JAM ANEH TIDAK BERGUNA!" teriak Sakura lalu mengangkat selimut yang menggulung tubuhnya, tangan mungilnya mencoba menggapai jam yang masih berdering itu.

Klik.

Dan jam itu pun berhenti menghasilkan suara yang bising. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, memfokuskan pandangannya ke permukaan jam itu.

Pukul 07.55

Sakura menyipitkan matanya. Benarkah dia menyetting jam itu untuk berbunyi jam segini? Hm.. Entahlah, otak mediumnya tidak ingat.

Sakura pun kembali begelut dengan selimutnya. Mencoba melanjutkan petualangannya di alam mimpi. Setidaknya dengan 'berpetualang' di alam mimpi Sakura bisa melepas rasa jengah dan penat di dadanya beberapa hari ini.

Ranjang kingsizenya itu berderit ketika Sakura mengubah posisinya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk memulai 'petualangannya' lagi. Bermenit-menit Sakura memejamkan matanya tapi entah kenapa dia tidak bisa kembali ke alam mimpi.

"Sss... Tidak bisa tidur lagi," Sakura bangkit lalu menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran kasur.

"Haaa~h, hari ini nganggur!" gerutunya pelan. "Biasanya jam segini aku sudah di sekolah..." gumam Sakura entah pada siapa.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang sekolah... Hari ini Sakura atau bahkan sebagian besar murid kelas IX meliburkan diri. Bukan artinya mereka bolos. Toh, di sekolah juga tidak melakukan apa-apa. Semua ujian termasuk praktek sudah selesai. Untuk apa repot-repot ke sekolah... Lagipula tiga hari ke depan SMP Konoha akan mengadakan perpisahan.

.

.

o.O.o

.

.

...

Malam ini terasa sedikit dingin. Udara malam yang lembab terasa menusuk tulang belakang. Di sudut jalan di dalam Kompleks perumahan Konoha Graha, nampak seorang gadis berambut soft pink yang dikuncir tinggi berjalan santai. Jaket kain sutera yang panjangnya hampir selutut menempel di tubuhnya, jaket gadis-gadis Korea. Sepertinya di balik jaket itu Sakura sedang mengenakan piyama. Terlihat dari celana kain panjang bermotif teddy bear yang tengah ia pakai.

"Dari pada berdiam diri di rumah, lebih baik jalan-jalan 'kan?" gumam Sakura. Ia pun kembali menelusuri jalanan di sekitar komplek rumahnya. Ia ingin mencari angin segar. Sekaligus menenangkan hatinya.

.

.

**SAKURA POV.**

Haa~h... Karena lumayan sumpek dan bosan di rumah seharian ini, aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar kompleks rumahku. Aku sangat jarang keluar pada malam hari begini. Soalnya, angin malam tidak bagus untuk kesehatan.

Tapi tak apalah sekekali.. Toh, kalau sudah sekolah di Amerika, aku tidak menjamin aku akan sering jalan-jalan di sekitar sini. Lagipula tiga hari lagi perpisahan...

Amerika...

Yap benar. Aku akan bersekolah di sana...

Selagi otakku menghayal bagaimana kehidupanku setelah sekolah di sana, kakiku terus melangkah, menyusuri jalanan di dalam komplek. Aku tidak perlu takut untuk tersesat, di sinikan daerah tempat tinggalku sendiri.

"Hn, iya.. Aku hanya sebentar," sayup-sayup terdengar suara yang sangat tidak asing di telingaku. Tunggu sebentar, di sebelah kiriku ini kan rumahnya...

BLAM (suara pintu ditutup)

"Hn? Sakura?"

Sasuke.

Ah sial. Ini memang rumah kediaman Uchiha. Kenapa aku melangkahkan kaki ke sini? Dan kenapa timing-nya tepat sekali... Sialan! Sialan! Aku masih belum siap bertemu dengannya!

"Sakura!"

"A, ah. Ya!" suara Sasuke yang meninggi barusan membuatku sedikit gelagapan, entah bagaimana ekspresi wajahku sekarang, tapi peduli setanlah. Aku tidak mau betemu dengannya sekarang! Titik!

Secepat kilat aku membalikan tubuhku dan langsung mengambil langkah menjauh. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang sepertinya heran dengan gelagatku.

"_Nona… anda tidak boleh lari dari masalah.. Cobalah untuk jujur.. katakan apa yang anda rasakan padanya, __**sebelum terlambat**__."_

Cih, perkataan Ayame-san terngiang di telingaku. Benar juga. Aku tidak boleh menghindari masalah, aku harus menyelesaikannya. Walaupun sudah terlambat.. Tapi lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali 'kan?

Aku pun menghentikan langkah kakiku, lalu membalik badanku menghadap Sasuke yang masih menatapku dengan cengo.

"Heh ayam jelek! Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu!" ucapku dengan suara yang agak nyaring agar dia mendengarnya.

Terlihat pelipis Sasuke berkedut, "Bicara saja di sini," ucapnya dengan cuek. Aduh wajahnya itu sangat menyebalkan. Kenapa aku menyukainya...?

"Tidak bisa!" seruku mencak-mencak.

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya tidak bisa!"

Sasuke terlihat menghela napasnya, onyxnya menatapku dengan ekspresi aneh... Ada apa dengannya?

"Hn...yasudah, kau mau kita kemana?" tanyanya lalu berjalan mendekatiku. Oh tuhan, dadaku terasa sakit lagi. Tapi aku harus menyelesaikan ini semua walau sudah agak terlambat!

.

.

o.O.o

.

.

**Normal POV.**

"Sebenarnya mau ngomong apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil membetulkan jaket kulit hitam yang sedang ia kenakan, melapisi piyama bermotif kotak-kotak biru malamnya.

Sakura yang berjalan di depan Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya lalu menyeringai senang, "Kita main dulu!" teriak Sakura heboh -berusaha menutupi kebimbangan hatinya sekarang-

"Hn," Sasuke hanya mendengus pasrah. Semenjak membaca tulisan Sakura yang di atas kertas yang diambil nya itu, Sasuke sedikit berubah saat menghadapi Sakura. Sebenarnya apa yang di tulis Sakura ya...

"Yang pertama, rooller coaster dulu!" teriak Sakura.

Yep... Mereka sekarang sedang berada di sebuah kawasan taman bermain yang tidak terlalu jauh dari komplek rumah mereka. Taman bermain ini buka hingga jam sepuluh malam. Ini masih jam delapan, masih ada waktu dua jam bagi Sakura dan Sasuke untuk menghabiskan waktu.

Bermacam-macam wahana permainan Sasuke dan Sakura ikuti. Kadang keduanya berteriak histeris dan ketakutan, dan kadangpun mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak, menikmati wahana permainan yang mereka pilih.

Ini adalah dua jam yang sangat berharga...

Andai saja waktu bisa berhenti saat ini... Begitulah pikiran mereka berdua...

.

.

.

"Ini wahana yang terakhir," gumam Sasuke pada Sakura yang duduk di depannya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 09.45 p.m.

Sakura mengangguk pelan, "Ya." lirihnya lalu mengedarkan pandangannya.

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang menaiki bianglala raksasa. Dari atas sana mereka dapat melihat kota Konoha yang indah dengan lampu yang gemerlapan, apalagi di langit malam bertabur berjuta bintang. Suasana dan pemandangan yang sangat indah.

Hening masuk di antara Sasuke dan Sakura. mereka asik dengan pikiran masing-masing dan asik menikmati pemandangan indah yang tersuguhkan dari atas sana.

Dan ketika bianglala yang mereka naiki sudah sampai di puncaknya, Sakura mulai membuka suaranya.

"Hm... Sasuke..." panggil Sakura dengan hati-hati.

"Hn...?" sahut Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam lalu menelan ludahnya. Matanya terpejam. Dadanya berdegup kencang. Ah sial, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus dia katakan?

Sementara itu, bianglala yang mereka naiki kembali bergerak untuk turun.

"Sakura?"

"Ah! Eh... Anu..."

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Sakura meneguhkan hatinya, perlahan ia membuka mulutnya, lalu mulai menggetarkan pita suaranya, "Sasuke... Sebenarnya aku... Menyukaimu!" ucap Sakura sambil menutup matanya kuat-kuat.

Sasuke membelalakan matanya. Dan detik berikutnya wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Sa, Sakura... Aku-"

"Stop! Kumohon jangan katakan apapun! Aku tidak mau mendengarnya!" seru Sakura sambil menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan.

"Hah? Sakura, aku ha-"

"KUBILANG JANGAN KATAKAN APAPUN! BIARKAN AKU SAJA YANG BICARA SAAT INI!" teriak Sakura. Sasuke langsung menciut, dia menutup mulutnya dan hanya memasang telinga.

Sakura mengatur napasnya sebelum angkat suara lagi, "Aku baru sadar bahwa aku menyukaimu. Dan aku pun baru menyadari bahwa kau sangat membenciku... Aku bingung! Rasanya begitu menyakitkan! Sudah kalah sebelum bertarung! Oleh sebab itu, aku memutuskan untuk sekolah di Amerika dan menyerah tentangmu!"

Sasuke membulatkan matanya tak percaya, "Sakura... Aku-"

"Sasuke diamlah!"

"Tidak bisa aku harus-"

"AKU TIDAK MAU DENGAR!" teriak Sakura lagi dan menutup kedua telinganya. Ia tidak mau mendengar ucapan Sasuke lagi, kalau-kalau kata-kata yang Sasuke lontarkan semakin membuatnya sakit.

"Aku sudah bilang akan mengabulkan doamu 'kan? Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, jadi kau tenang saja!"

NGEEKK.

Dan bianglala mereka sudah sampai di bawah. Pintunya pun sudah terbuka secara otomatis. Dan langsung saja Sakura mengambil langkah ke luar dari sana.

PAK.

Sasuke langsung menahan tangan Sakura. "Sakura, kumohon dengarkan kata-kataku!l seru Sasuke.

"Tidak mau! Lepaskan aku!" Sakura berontak lalu menepis tangan Sasuke dengan kuat. "Hanya itu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu! Aku ingin pulang!" seru Sakura lalu membalikan tubuhnya, "Selamat tinggal!"

"Ah! HEY SAKURA!" teriak Sasuke pada Sakura yang sudah berlari kencang di depannya.

_'Apa yang harus kulakukan!'_

**To be continued...**

_**...**_

**.**

**.**

**BIG AND VERY SPECIAL THANKS TO :**

**Putri Luna, Rizuka hanayuuki, Uchiha Eky-chan, Mugi-chan, .Chocolate, vvvv, Meity-chan, Maya, Rairi Chikushodo Uchiha, Natasya, Uchiha Sakura97, 4ntk4-ch4n, me, Akira Hikaru, Aku berisik, Nosuke-san, pianika cinta, Hoshi Yamashita, Amutia Putri, Violet7orange, Vytachi W.F, Chiby Maruko-chan.**

Terimakasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mereview fik ini, sampai-sampai ada yang nge-fave jugaa :D KYAAAA *teriak kesenangan*

**A/N**: Maafkan saya karena gak apdet kilat! Ini juga saya ngetik pas lagi piknik *loh?* dan bulan Mei tadi saya full sibuknya. Ada tes masuk SMA dan lain-lain.

Dan tanggal 4 Juni ini pengumuman kelulusan tingkat SMP akan dikumandangkan(?), doain saya lulus yaaaa?

Dan dalam waktu dekat saya juga akan ngapdet: **We are Cousin** sama **Sensō ga owatta nochi**

RnR CnC juga ya! #plak!

Satu kata terakhir...

**REVIEW**

Salam hangat semuanya :D


	4. Chapter 4

_"Dan kau kira aku senang duduk di sampingmu? Aku saja berdoa siang dan malam agar tidak satu sekolah denganmu."_

_"Pegang perkataanmu barusan! Aku akan mengabulkan doa mu, wahai Uchiha Sasuke!"_

_"Nona… anda tidak boleh lari dari masalah.. Cobalah untuk jujur.. katakan apa yang anda rasakan padanya, sebelum terlambat."_

_"Sasuke... Sebenarnya aku... Menyukaimu!"_

_**...**_

**Happy Reading !**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning! : This story were full of OCC and maybe Typos**

SASUSAKU!

FINAL CHAPTER

_**...**_

Sakura masih saja terisak. Dia terus berlari kencang, melawan hembusan angin malam yang terasa semakin dingin.

"Air mata sialan ini tak mau berhenti," desis Sakura sambil mengusap matanya dengan kencang. Gadis ini menghentikan langkahnya, perlahan dia menengok ke belakang tubuhnya. Tak ada siapapun. Sang pujaan hati tidak mengejarnya. Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ini konyol, dia yang berlari menghindar tapi dia juga yang berharap untuk dikejar, "Ya...semuanya sudah jelas…semuanya sudah berakhir," ucapnya sambil tersenyum getir lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

.

"Maaf dik, lima menit lagi taman bermainnya mau ditutup…" ucap seorang pegawai taman bermain itu pada Sasuke yang tengah duduk di bangku yang ada di sisi taman tersebut. Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan, ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan menjauh tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Pegawai taman tersebut terlihat menggeleng pelan, "Ada-ada saja anak remaja zaman sekarang…"

Sasuke terus berjalan dengan kepala yang terasa nyut-nyutan, "Ukh!" Sasuke memukul keras tembok yang ada di sebelah kanannya. Darah segar menetes dari tangannya yang mengepal. Tapi ia tak memperdulikan rasa sakit yang ada di tangannya, rasa sakit di dadanya tak sebanding dengan itu.

"Sakura..." desisnya pelan.

.

.

Cklek.

BLAM!

Sakura membanting pintu depan rumahnya agak kencang, tangannya sedikit licin. Ketika membalik tubuhnya, Sakura mendapati Ayame yang sedang berdiri, raut wajahnya menggambarkan rasa cemas dan khawatir, "Nona... anda kemana saja? Saya sangat khawatir karena anda belum pulang sampai jam segini..."

Sakura diam tak menyahut, membuat Ayame mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Diperhatikannya wajah gadis itu baik-baik, ah ternyata matanya sembab. Sakura pasti habis menangis,

"_Nee,_ Ayame-san...aku...tidak lari dari masalah 'kan? Apa yang sudah aku lakukan ini benar 'kan? Aku tidak terlambat menyampaikan perasaanku bukan? Dan...pilihanku untuk tidak membiarkannya bicara itu juga benar...iyakan?"

Ayame menatap Sakura dengan bingung. Apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh majikan mudanya satu ini. Sakura pun mengambil langkah, berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Nona, tu-"

"Biarkan aku sendiri, kumohon,"

.

.

.

Setelah melepaskan jaketnya, Sakura langsung merebahkan tubuhnya. Dia benar-benar lelah. Hal-hal yang terjadi belakangan ini membuatnya pusing. Hidupnya terasa sangat rumit.

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

Hanya suara jam yang terdengar di dalam gendang telinganya. Emerald Sakura menggerling, menerawang ke arah langit-langit kamarnya yang dicat putih.

_"Moyet jelek! Monyet cacat!"_

_"Nyet! Ayo sini!"_

_"Kau punya mata tidak!"_

_"Woy! Lukisanku!"_

_"Sakura!"_

_"...sakura,"_

Sakura mengedipkan matanya dengan cepat, berusaha menghilangkan bayang Sasuke yang tiba-tiba terlintas di otaknya. Ah ini menyebalkan, ini memuakkan. Kenapa bayangan laki-laki itu tak bisa hilang di otaknya walau sedetik? Sakura jengah jika terus begini. Dia benci pada dirinya yang seperti ini, dia benci jika dipandang lemah. Dia adalah gadis yang kuat.

Perlahan Sakura menutup kedua matanya. Kenangan saat ia dan Sasuke pertama kali bertemu pun bergulir...

.

.

"Nah anak-anak, hari ini kalian mendapatkan teman baru, dia baru pindah ke kota ini minggu lalu," jelas seorang wanita paruh baya yang bekerja sebagai guru TK, "ayo kasih tau teman-temannya nama kamu siapa," suruhnya dengan penuh senyuman pada seorang gadis mungil di samping tubuhnya.

"Aku Haruno Sakura," jawab Sakura sambil nyengir lebar. "Ayo kita main sama-sama!" sambung gadis kecil ini dengan semangat.

Guru TK tadi terlihat tersenyum kecil melihat murid barunya yang begitu hiperaktif dan tidak malu-malu untuk berteman. Setelah memastikan Sakura sudah berbaur dengan yang lain, guru tersebut pun meninggalkan kelas. Ini adalah jam bermain, murid bebas bermain dimana pun asal tetap di lingkungan sekolah.

"Loh, Sakura...kalau dilihat-lihat dahi kamu besar, ya?" ucap seorang gadis mungil seraya memegangi dahi Sakura-yang tengah asik bermain dengan boneka.

"Masa?" tanya Sakura lalu memegangi dahinya sendiri, mencoba mengukur-ukurnya dengan tangan.

"Ah iya memang dahinya Sakura agak lebar..." gumam beberapa teman barunya yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Ih! Dahinya lebar! Jelek!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki nakal yang sepertinya 'nguping' pembicaraan mereka. Teriakannya ini menarik perhatian teman-temannya yang lain, mereka segera berlarian menggerumbungi Sakura lalu menertawakan dahinya.

"Berisik!" teriak Sakura dengan wajah yang ingin menangis, kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi telinganya. "Pergi!" teriaknya sekali lagi.

"Dahi lebar! Dahi lebar! Dahi lebar!" ejekan teman-teman satu kelasnya, membuat Sakura semakin sakit hati, hari pertama masuk saja sudah diolok seperti ini.

"Hentikaaaaaaan!" jerit Sakura, ia berlari kencang keluar kelasnya, menghiraukan ejekan teman-temannya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

.

.

Sakura terus saja menangis, ia yang masih seorang anak kecil tentu saja sakit hati diolok seperti itu. Perlahan kakinya melangkah menuju mainan besar berbentuk goa yang berada di belakang ayunan. Mainan itu terlihat nyaman untuknya menjadi tempat persembunyian.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya seorang bocah berambut hitam yang berada di dalamnya, ketika Sakura memasuki mainan itu. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya," sambung bocah tadi.

Sakura menghentikan isakannya, "Sedang apa kamu di sini?" tanya Sakura.

"Ini markas rahasiaku, hanya aku yang boleh ke sini," jawab bocah itu, "kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku...kamu siapa?"

Sakura mengusap matanya perlahan, "A-aku Sakura...baru pindah..." bocah laki-laki itu terlihat manggut-manggut, wajar saja dia tidak tahu gadis ini karena dia tidak masuk ke dalam kelas tadi.

"Lalu kenapa kamu nangis?"

Sakura menekukkan bibirnya, "Mereka mengejek dahiku, mereka bilang aku jelek, mereka bilang dahiku lebar! Huaaaaa." Sakura kembali menangis histeris, sedangkan bocah tadi telihat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kotak mainan yang ada di sampingnya setelah sebelumnya memperhatikan Sakura yang tengah menangis.

"Lihat, boneka ini dahinya juga lebar, tapi dia tetap percaya diri, makanya dia disukai semua orang," ucap bocah tadi seraya menyodorkan sebuah boneka Barbie pada Sakura.

Sakura menghentikan tangisannya, ia memperhatikan boneka barbie yang diberikan bocah itu. Benar. Dahi barbie itu sama sepertinya, sama-sama lebar.

"Dahimu bagus kok, sama seperti Barbie itu, cantiknya juga sama."

Perlahan Sakura menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya,

"Ya kamu benar! Boneka ini sama cantiknya denganku!" Sakura tertawa pelan, "tapi kenapa kamu mainnya sama barbie? Kamu kan laki-laki?"

"Oh, barbie kan jadi sanderanya, dan Ultraman ini yang jadi pahlawannya," jawab bocah tadi lalu mengeluarkan berbagai robot dan boneka dari kotak mainannya.

"Hmm...kamu mau main culik-culikan, ya?" tanya Sakura antusias, bocah laki-laki itu mengangguk mantap.

"Dan ini penculiknya," jawab bocah itu seraya megeluarkan boneka berbentuk dinosaurus.

"Waaah... Lengkap ya? Boleh aku bermain bersamamu?"

"Ng tentu!" jawab bocah itu sambil tersenyum sekilas.

"Eh iya, nama kamu siapa?" tanya Sakura lalu duduk rapi di samping bocah itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke, panggil saja Sasuke."

.

.

Berhari-haripun Sakura lewati di TKnya itu. Teman-teman Sakura sudah tidak megejek dahinya lagi, sebab Sakura tak lagi memperdulikan ejekan mereka, membuat mereka menjadi capek sendiri.

"Aduh... Ayame-san lama..." gumam Sakura yang sedang duduk di ayunan. Ini sudah jam pulang, tapi ia tak juga dijemput dari tadi. Sakura menggerutu tidak jelas, dia kesal, dia tidak suka menunggu. Teman-temannya saja sudah dijemput.

"Ibu! nanti kita mampir ke toko es krim, ya!" seru seorang gadis kecil pada ibunya. Ibu gadis itu terlihat tersenyum lalu mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan anaknya.

"HOREE! Aku sayang ibu!"

Sakura tersenyum miris melihat pemandangan itu. Ah...dia merasa iri. Kapan ya Ibunya menjemputnya lalu membelikan es krim untuknya seperti itu?

"Sedang apa? Kenapa belum pulang?"

Sakura segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara tadi. Emeraldnya menangkap sosok yang seharian ini menjadi teman bermainnya. Sasuke.

"Aku belum dijemput..." jawab Sakura sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ekspresinya menyiratkan rasa sebal dan takut.

Sasuke terlihat menautkan alisnya, "belum dijemput? Memangnya rumah kamu dimana?"

"Di Konoha Graha blok empat nomor dua..."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Itu sih dekat dengan rumahku, ayo kita pulang sama-sama." tawar Sasuke sambil meyodorkan tangannya.

Sakura menatap ragu, ia tidak ingin merepotkan siapapun. "Memangnya kamu tidak dijemput?"

"Aku anak pemberani, tidak perlu dijemput. Ayo?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Nanti kamu telat pulangnya, nanti kamu dimarahi..." tanya Sakura meyakinkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan rumahmu dekat denganku... Pasti hanya sebentar saja, lagipula nanti kamu sendirian di sini...Ayo? Mau atau tidak nih?"

Sakura tersenyum senang, langsung saja ia menyambut tangan Sasuke lalu berdiri "Ng! Ayo kita pulang sama-sama!"

Sepanjang perjalanan Sakura terus bercerita pada Sasuke, entah apa yang ia ceritakan. Sasuke hanya memasang telinga dan terkadangpun dia juga ikut heboh mengenai kisah yang Sakura ceritakan.

.

"Kita sudah sampai, ini rumahku!" seru Sakura sambil nyengir. "Mau masuk dulu?" tawar Sakura.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "Aku mau langsung pulang saja, sudah ya…Dah," ucap Sasuke lalu mulai mengambil langkah.

"DADAH!" seru Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke yang sudah berjalan jauh.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan langkah kaki kecilnya, ia membalik tubuhnya ke arah Sakura yang masih memandangnya dari depan rumah, "Mulai besok kamu pulangnya sama aku saja, ya!" seru Sasuke.

Senyum sumringah tergambar jelas di wajah Sakura, "OSH!"

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi air suci mengalir dari pelupuk mata Sakura. Kenangannya bersama Sasuke sewaktu Tk begitu manis. Sasuke adalah teman terbaiknya kala itu. Tapi Sakura tahu jelas, dulu ya dulu, sekarang ya sekarang. Ia tak dapat memutar waktu, mengembalikan waktu maupun mengulang waktu. Dia tak dapat mengelakan fakta bahwa kini mereka berdua adalah musuh bebuyutan.

Yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah…

…apa yang menyebabkan mereka begitu bermusuhan?

.

.

o O o

.

.

Srrtt…

Tirai putih di kamar Sasuke terlihat melambai pelan, menandakan ada angin yang masuk dari jendelanya yang tidak tertutup sempurna. Sinar matahari terlihat menyeruak masuk dari celah tirai itu.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, sinar matahari itu mengganggu tidurnya, "Duh…" ringisnya lalu bangkit dari posisinya, ia memegangi tekuknya yang terasa pegal. "Tidurku tidak nyenyak sama sekali," ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya yang sedikit sayu terlihat menerawang, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Tak lama ia pun beranjak menuju meja belajarnya, mencari kertas polio milik Sakura yang diambilnya dua hari yang lalu.

Alis Sasuke bertautan, "Loh? Mana kertas itu? Aku yakin meletakannya di sini," Sasuke langsung mengobrak-ngabrik meja belajarnya, mencari kertas polio itu. Namun nihil, kertas itu lenyap dari meja belajarnya. Sasuke meremas rambutnya dengan gemas, ini menambah sakit kepalanya saja.

"Ah, aku tanyakan saja pada ibu," Sasuke langsung bergegas keluar kamarnya, dia berjalan menuju dapur.

"Ibu…" panggil Sasuke pada Ibunya yang tengah menyiapkan beberapa lembar roti tawar untuk sarapan keluarganya. "Ibu lihat kertas polio yang ada di atas mejaku tidak?" tanya Sasuke buru-buru.

"Tumben kamu bangun pagi," jawab Ibu Sasuke sambil tersenyum jahil membuat Sasuke menekukkan bibirnya tanda bahwa ia kesal.

"Jawab pertanyaanku ibu…" dengus Sasuke.

Ibu Sasuke tertawa kecil, dia memang senang membuat anak bungsunya kesal, "Kertas-kertas di meja belajarmu ibu pindahkan ke ruang arsip, cari saja di lemari tempat buku-buku bekasmu dulu." setelah mendengar ini langsung saja Sasuke melongos pergi ke ruang arsip rumahnya.

Setelah sampai ke dalam ruang arsip, Sasuke mengambil langkah menuju lemari yang khusus berisi dengan buku-buku maupun kertas miliknya dulu. "Ini dia…" Sasuke mendesah lega ketika tangannya sudah memegangi kertas polio milik Sakura, "Untung tidak terbuang…"

Tuk.

Tiba-tiba segumpal kertas berwarna biru usang menggelinding jatuh dari lemarinya. Sasuke mengambil kertas itu lalu memeperhatikannya baik-baik, "Ini 'kan kertas Origami yang Sakura berikan padaku dulu…" gumamnya.

.

.

.

"_Nee,nee_ Sasuke! Pohon itu besar sekali, ya? Rimbun lagi!" ucap Sakura ketika melintasi pohon besar yang berada di tengah taman kompleknya.

"Hn, iya." jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Kudengar dari teman-teman, katanya kalau ada sepasang kekasih yang duduk di bawah pohon itu saat musim gugur pada malam hari, cinta nya bakal kekal abadi lohhh..."

"Hahaha...kamu percaya itu, Sakura? Itu kan tidak masuk akal..." jawaban Sasuke ini membuat Sakura mengembungkan sebelah pipinya,

"Tapi aku percaya itu!"

.

.

"Nah anak-anak! Karena ini sudah memasuki tengah-tengah musim gugur, seperti kata ibu kemarin kita akan tukar-tukaran kado! Kalian bawa kadonya 'kan?" seru Sang Guru TK pada murid-muridnya yang terlihat sangat gembira hari ini.

"Iyaaaa!" jawab para murid dengan semangat.

"Nah sekarang kadonya sudah bisa ditukar," ucap guru tersebut sambil tersenyum senang. Murid-muridnya langsung gaduh, menukarkan kado mereka pada teman yang mereka anggap sebagai teman terbaik mereka.

"Ini," ucap Sasuke sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak kado pada Sakura. Sakura langsung menyambutnya dengan wajah sumringah, tanpa basa-basi lagi dia langsung membuka penutup kotak kado itu lalu mengeluarkan isinya,

"Waaahhh! Boneka Barbie lengkap dengan peralatannya!"seru Sakura dengan mata berbinar, "makasih banyak Sasuke!" serunya lagi sambil memeluk satu set boneka barbie tersebut.

Sasuke tersenyum sekilas lalu mengangkat tangannya, meminta bagiannya dari Sakura.

"Ah! Iya! Ini." Sakura meletakan sebuah origami bangau di tangan Sasuke lalu tersenyum manis. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa membatu di tempat, matanya memperhatikan benda yang ada di telapak tangannya.

Sakura hanya memberikannya sebuah origami bangau? Jujur saja Sasuke mengharapkan Sakura memberikannya kado yang lebih dari itu. Ya setidaknya setimpal dengan kado yang telah ia belikan dengan seluruh tabungannya.

"Hanya ini saja, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah merengut.

"Hm...? Bukan hanya itu! Origami itu adalah simbol sebuah janji. Kamu harus menepatinya, ya!" jelas Sakura tanpa menghilangkan cengiran khasnya. Sasuke hanya diam. Dia tidak mengerti maksud Sakura. Terus terang saja dia sedikit kecewa.

.

.

Dua hari setelahnya…

Hari ini Sakura kembali sekolah setelah sehari sebelumnya ia tidak masuk karena terserang flu berat. Untungnya hari ini kondisinya sudah membaik. Tapi Ada hal yang aneh pada Sakura, dia benar-benar dalam keadaan badmood. Dia sama sekali tak mau berbicara dengan Sasuke. Seharian ini Sakura hanya berada di dalam kelas saja.

"Mungkin dia sedang tidak mood ngomong gara-gara terkena flu..." pikir Sasuke di dalam hatinya sambil memperhatikan Sakura yang tengah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"Sensei. Ini, aku berikan pada sensei saja."

Sasuke melototkan matanya, Satu set barbie yang ia belikan dengan seluruh tabungannya, Sakura sodorkan kepada guru mereka.

"Loh kenapa sakura? Ini kan kado dari Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak suka," jawab Sakura.

"Jangan begitu, Sakura…" bujuk sang Guru yang terlihat bingung.

"Ambil saja sensei!" seru Sasuke. "Aku lebih suka kalau sensei saja yang menerimanya!"

Sakura menatap sinis pada Sasuke, begitupula sebaliknya, "Iya sensei! Aku juga tidak perlu boneka jelek seperti itu!"

Sasuke semakin naik pitam. Ia tidak terima boneka yang ia beli dikatai seperti itu, "Kamu yang jelek! Dasar dahi lebar!"

Sakura melotot tak percaya, air mata keluar dari sudut matanya, "Aku juga membencimu! Dasar pembohong! PEMBOHONG!" teriak Sakura.

Dan adu mulut mereka terus berlanjut. Guru mereka saja sampai kewalahan melerai keduanya.

Saat pulang sekolah, Sasuke langsung berlari ke dalam kamarnya, ia mengambil origami pemberian Sakura lalu meremasnya dengan gemas, setelahnya ia langsung melemparnya asal-asalan,ia tak peduli lagi.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

.

.

.

.

"Aku selalu bilang itu, ya…" Sasuke tersenyum miris, perlahan tangannya merapikan gumpalan kertas biru itu. Ternyata ada tulisan di dalamnya walau tulisan itu jauh dari kata bagus, mungkin seperti tulisan anak kecil yang baru bisa menulis dan membaca.

_**Aku menunggumu di bawah pohon besar yang ada di taman jam tujuh malam. Jangan telat, ya! **_

Dada Sasuke terasa sesak, napasnya terasa mencekat. Kenapa ia baru saja membuka origami ini?

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Tangannya mengepal erat. Rasa bersalah menyelimuti dadanya. Sakura kecil pasti kedinginan seorang diri saat itu. Pantas saja Sakura terkena flu berat sampai-sampai tak masuk sekolah.

.

.

"Sasuke lama..." gumam Sakura sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, mencoba menghalangi hawa dingin yang benar-benar menusuk tulang punggungnya. Di samping tubuhnya terdapat kotak kado besar yang berisikan robot Ultraman yang berukuran lumayan besar.

Berjam-jampun berlalu, Sakura tetap menunggu Sasuke. Ia menepis semua rasa takutnya, dia melawan hawa dingin yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, ia percaya bahwa Sasuke pasti akan datang.

Derap langkah terdengar, _"Itu pasti Sasuke!" _teriak Sakura dalam benaknya. Sakura membalik tubuhnya, memastikan yang datang itu adalah Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam.

"Nona..." panggil Ayame dengan tubuh yang bergetar, "ternyata anda ada di sini..." Ayame langsung memeluk tubuh Sakura, dia benar-benar khawatir pada majikan mungilnya ini. "sekarang sudah jam dua belas, nona... Ayo kita pulang..." desis Ayame.

Sakura menggigil hebat, air mengucur deras dari pelupuk matanya, "Sasuke..." gumam Sakura. "AKU BENCI SASUKE!"

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, ini semua terlalu mendadak dia ketahui. Semua masalah yang terjadi di antara dia dan Sakura, dimulai olehnya. Semua kesalahan ini bermula dari kesalahan mendasar yang ia perbuat. "Aku harus memperbaiki semua kesalahan ini,"

.

.

o O o

.

.

Tok tok

"Nona? Apa anda sudah bangun?" tanya Ayame pada Sakura yang berada di balik pintu yang baru saja ia ketuk.

"Sudah kok, masuk saja." jawab Sakura. Tanpa ragu, Ayame segera memasuki kamar Sakura.

Sakura tengah mematutkan dirinya di cermin meja rias, tangannya terlihat menyisir rambutnya yang panjang, "Ada apa, Ayame-san?"

Ayame terlihat ragu untuk membuka suaranya, membuat Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. "Di bawah ada tuan Sasuke, nona..."

Sakura terdiam sebentar, "Untuk apa ayam gila sialan itu ke sini?" tanya Sakura, Ayame menggeleng tanda tak tahu.

Sakura mendengus, "Bilang saja aku tak mau melihat wajahnya."

"Baiklah nona..."

.

.

.

"Maaf tuan...tapi sepertinya nona Sakura belum ingin bertemu dengan anda.." jelas Ayame sesopan mungkin, sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum miris mendengarnya.

"Begitukah..." desis Sasuke, "Eh, iya Ayame-san...aku mau minta tolong sesuatu...apakah bisa?"

"Tentu saja tuan,"

.

.

.

Sakura terlihat mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat penasaran. Untuk apa Sasuke ke rumahnya? Apakah Sasuke ingin membahas tentang pernyataannya waktu di taman bermain itu? Tapi kalau bukan... lalu untuk apa?

Tuk

Tuk

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara batu kerikil kecil yang dilempar ke arah jendela kamarnya, dengan segera Sakura berlari menuju jendelanya. Ah, ternyata Sasuke yang melempari batu itu. Sakura menekukkan bibirnya sedangkan Sasuke terlihat sedikit menyeringai. Melihat seringaian Sasuke, Sakura langsung membalikan tubuhnya, ia tak peduli, Sasuke hanya mencari perhatian saja.

Tuk.

Tuk.

Tuk.

Tuk.

Tuk.

Tuk.

Sakura menggertakan giginya dengan gemas. Dia membuka jendelanya, "WOY! BERISIK! Apa maumu! Nanti jendelaku pecah!" serunya.

Sasuke terkekeh, "Aku hanya ingin melihatmu marah..." ucap Sasuke, "...aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu...tapi tidak sekarang...mungkin saat acara promnight sajalah..." sambung Sasuke, sedangkan Sakura hanya menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Aku tidak ma—"

"Ini agar semuanya menjadi jelas, Sakura..." Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura dengan cepat, "...sampai nanti." ucap Sasuke lalu berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Sakura yang terpaku di depan jendela.

"Dia memang menyebalkan..." ucap Sakura sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa bergemuruh.

.

.

o O o

.

.

"Nona! Anda cantik sekali!" seru Ayame dengan wajah berbinar. Ini pertama kali baginya melihat sang majikan berdandan.

Sakura mengenakan one-piece dress berwarna hijau muda, dengan bagian pinggang yang berpita warna pink lembut. High heels berwarna pink pun menghiasi kakinya. Rambut panjangnya ia biarkan terurai dengan poni yang terjepit rapi. Penampilan Sakura benar-benar seperti seorang putri.

"Ukh...berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Ayame-san..." dengus Sakura yang sedikit malu sedangkan Ayame hanya tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah nona... sebaiknya anda segera berangkat... pak supir sudah menunggu anda di luar..."

Sakura mengangguk kecil, lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah.

.

.

.

Di Perusahaan Haruno.

"Ayah..." panggil Ibu Sakura pada suaminya yang tengah berkutat dengan berbagai kertas di atas meja kerjanya.

Ayah Sakura terlihat menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu memperhatikan sang istri, "Ada apa bu? tumben ke ruangan ayah..." tanya Ayah Sakura. Orang tua Sakura ini memang bekerja satu kantor. Ayah Sakura adalah direktur dan Ibu Sakura adalah wakilnya. Karena keduanya sangat sibuk, di perusahaan yang berlantai dua puluh ini terdapat ruangan pribadi milik mereka berdua untuk tidur maupun beristirahat.

"Ada yang mengirim surat... ditunjukan untuk kita berdua..." ucap Ibu Sakura, air mata mengucur deras dari pelupuk matanya. Ayah Sakura terperanjat,

"Ibu kenapa?" ia berjalan mendekati istrinya, "memang apa isi surat itu, bu?"

Ibu Sakura langsung memberikan selembar kertas polio—yang mampu membuatnya menangis, pada suaminya.

* * *

><p>Nama : Haruno Sakura<p>

Kelas : 9A

Praktek Bahasa.

Pengalaman bersama keluarga.

Namaku Haruno Sakura. Biasa dipanggil Sakura. Kali ini aku akan menceritakan pengalaman bersama keluarga yang pernah kulalui... Tapi aku ragu... Apa yang dimaksud dengan keluarga? Ayah? Ibu? Aku tak tau pengalaman apa yang pernah kulalui bersama mereka...

Pengalaman menghabiskan liburan bersama mereka? Aku tak punya. Benar-benar tidak punya. Hanya Ayame dan pelayan rumahku yang menemaniku saat berlibur, oleh karena itu aku sudah menganggap mereka keluargaku sendiri. Lebih dari ayah dan ibuku sendiri.

Aku tahu betul mereka sibuk. Aku bisa mengerti. Ya, aku mengerti. Tak apa mereka tidak peduli padaku, tak apa pula jika mereka tidak mengganggapku ada. Tak apa jika mereka tidak memberikan kasih sayangnya padaku. Karena aku punya Ayame dan teman-teman lainnya.

Tapi aku bohong. Aku perlu mereka. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersama mereka. Aku tidak bisa menahan hasratku yang minta kasih dan cinta mereka. Aku membutuhkan perhatian mereka.

Aku tak pernah berani mengutarakannya. Aku selalu memendam semuanya. Aku tahu mereka sibuk mencari uang untuk menghidupiku. Tapi tidakkah mereka menyadarinya, aku tak perlu hidup serba berkecukupan, aku tak perlu harta yang melimpah jika mereka tidak ada di sampingku. Aku hanya perlu mereka. Aku perlu kasih sayang mereka.

Aku sayang ibu

Aku sayang Ayah

Ingin sekali aku mengucapkan kalimat itu pada mereka. Tapi aku tak pernah sempat. Mereka jarang di rumah. Aku ingin menelpon mereka, tapi aku tahu bahwa itu akan mengganggu mereka. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya diam. Menunggu keajaiban yang bisa mengubah hidupku, mengubah keluargaku.

* * *

><p>Titik air suci keluar dari sudut mata lelaki paruh baya tersebut. Ini tulisan gadis semata wayangnya, ini tulisan anaknya, ini adalah curahan hati anaknya.<p>

"Kita orang tua yang gagal, bu..." desis Ayah Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan perlahan memasuki taman belakang sekolahnya, tempat diadakannya promnight. Di sana teman-teman satu angkatannya sudah banyak berkumpul. Mereka semua terlihat cantik dan tampan malam ini. Anak perempuan mengenakan dress dan anak laki-laki mengenakan tuxedo.

"Wah... aku pikir siapa... ternyata Sakura si ninja warior..." ucap Kiba yang menghampiri Sakura bersama Shikamaru dan Chouji.

Sakura tersenyum kecut, "Kalian memang menyebalkan..."

"Waaahh... Sakuraaa? kau cantik sekali!" seru Naruto yang baru saja datang, "pantas saja Sasuke jatuh cinta pada mu..."

"Eh?" Sakura membulatkan matanya kaget, sedangkan Naruto langsung menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan.

_"Gawat! aku keceplosan!"_

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" tanya Sakura intensif, dia mendekati Naruto yang sudah gemetaran.

Kiba hanya mendengus kecil, "Sasuke itu menyukaimu... bukannya kamu juga suka padanya?" pertanyaan Kiba ini membuat Sakura terperanjat.

"Kau tau darimana! eh.. Maksudku siapa yang bilang begitu!" Sakura gelagapan dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Melihat reaksimu begini saja sudah ketahuan..." gumam Shikamaru, "seluruh murid di kelas bahkan Kurenai-sensei pun sudah tau kalau kalian itu saling suka. Kalian saja yang terlalu munafik... menutupi perasaan kalian dengan berkelahi maupun adu mulut."

Cih. Kalimat Shikamaru barusan membuat Sakura mati kutu.

"Karena ini masalah kami, biarkan kami saja yang menyelesaikanya." ucap seseorang yang berdiri tepat di belakang Sakura. Detak jantung Sakura menjadi cepat, ia kenal betul dengan suara itu.

"Baiklah, Sasuke... sesukamu sajalah..." ucap Shikamaru lalu berjalan menjauh, disusul oleh Naruto, Kiba dan Chouji.

Dan yang tersisa di sana hanya Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura membalik tubuhnya, "kau mau apa? apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku...?"

Sasuke tersenyum sekilas lalu menarik tangan Sakura, menuntunnya menuju suatu tempat.

.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan!" Sakura menarik tangannya dengan paksa, "Ini sudah terlampau jauh dari keramaian tahu!"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. Dia memperhatikan Sakura baik-baik, "Ternyata kau memang seorang perempuan, ya..."

Sakura terdiam, kepalanya tertunduk. Dadanya terasa sakit, jadi selama ini Sasuke memang tidak menganggapnya sebagai seorang perempuan.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Memang dari dulu kau itu adalah perempuan..." Sakura mengangkat kepalanya.

"...yang kusukai."

"Hentikan." ucap Sakura, tangannya mengepal kuat. "Aku tidak mengerti! Kau bilang kau membenciku! Kenapa sekarang kau bilang suka padaku? kau ini aneh!" seru Sakura, dia merasa Sasuke mempermainkan perasaannya.

"Hey! Kau juga bilang seperti itu! Awalnya kau bilang membenciku tapi waktu di taman bermain itu kau bilang suka padaku!"

"Itu hal yang berbeda!" teriak Sakura, "kau bilang pada Naruto kalau kau membenciku, tidak menganggapku sebagai perempuan..."

Sasuke berpikir sejenak lalu tertawa pelan, "Kau ini nguping pembicaraan kami waktu di loker, ya? Kalau nguping itu sampai selesai dong."

"Aku memang bilang begitu pada Naruto...tapi aku juga bilang bahwa aku ingin bersamamu terus.. Aku suka memandang wajahmu... aku pun berharap dapat satu sekolah, bahkan satu kelas denganmu lagi... Kalau kau tidak percaya tanya saja pada Naruto,"

Mendengar itu mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca. Ah, kesalahpahaman ini begitu menyakitkannya, "ke-kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang...? Aku...aku akan sekolah di Amerika, kau tahu!"

"Ya, aku tahu..." jawab Sasuke lalu tersenyum miris, "tapi kurasa pasti tidak jadi."

BipBipBip.

Tiba-tiba handphone Sakura berdering, langsung saja Sakura meraih handphone yang ada di dalam tas kecilnya, mata sedikit melebar melihat nama pemanggil di layar handphonenya.

"Ibu?" ucap Sakura ketika sudah mengangkatnya, "...ibu kenapa menangis?"

_"Maafkan ibu, sayang..."_

"Maaf apa bu...?"

_"Ibu dan Ayah selama ini jarang memperhatikanmu... Kami seolah tak peduli padamu... Maafkan kami, sayang... maafkan kami..."_

Sakura meneteskan airmatanya, sudah lama ini merindukan saat-saat seperti ini, "ibu dan ayah tak perlu meminta maaf... Sakura sudah memaafkan Ibu dan Ayah..."

_"Kamu memang putri kami yang paling hebat, nak..."_

"...terimakasih bu..."

_"Sakura... ibu sudah membatalkan pendaftaran sekolahmu di Amerika... Ibu ingin kamu di sini saja, Ibu tidak ingin jauh darimu... tak apa kan, nak?"_

Sakura tersenyum senang, "Iya bu. Sakura juga ingin tetap di sini saja..."

_"Baiklah... besok ibu dan ayah akan pulang ke rumah... teleponnya ibu tutup dulu, ya... selamat malam sayang..."_

"Iya bu... selamat malam..."

tuuttt tuutt tuutt

Sakura segera memasukan handphone ke dalam tasnya. Ia menatap Sasuke penuh arti.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan? ini ulahmu juga 'kan?"

Sasuke terkekeh, "Kertas poliomu yang kau buang ke dalam laci mejamu itu aku ambil, lalu kirim ke kantor ayah dan ibumu,"

"Darimana kau tau alamat kantor orangtuaku?" tanya Sakura dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Aku bertanya pada Ayame-san."

Sakura memijit dahinya, ternyata laki-laki di hadapannya ini cukup cerdik juga. Perlahan emeraldnya menatap onyx di hadapannya ini, "...terimakasih..." desis Sakura sambil tersenyum tulus. Sasuke benar-benar membawa keajaiban di hidupnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Ini..." Sasuke menyodorkan kertas origami Sakura dulu, "maaf aku baru membukanya,"

Sakura terdiam lalu mengambil kertas usang itu, "...apa benar tulisanku dulu sejelek ini...?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Sampai sekarang tulisanmu juga begitu, kok."

Sakura menekukkan bibirnya tidak terima, "Apa maksudmu!"

"Maksudku, tulisanmu itu dari dulu ya sama saja, sama-sama tidak bisa dibaca." ledek Sasuke dengan cueknya.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" Sakura mengarahkan tangannya hendak meninju Sasuke, tetapi dengan mudah Sasuke menghindar lalu menangkap tangannya. Ia menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

"...maaf ya, kau pasti kedinginan malam itu..."

Mata Sakura melebar. Ya, dia sangat kedinginan malam itu. Dia kesepian malam itu. Tubuh Sakura bergetar, tangisnya terpancing oleh kata-kata Sasuke barusan. Malam itu dia kedinginan tetapi malam ini dia merasa begitu hangat.

"Kamu cengeng sekali, sedikit-sedikit menangis, tidak capek apa?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura langsung melepas pelukan Sasuke, "Kau pikir aku menangis gara-gara siapa!"

Sasuke terkekeh, "Jangan menangis Sakura, nanti semakin jelek," perlahan jemarinya menghapus air mata Sakura. Sasuke mengangkat wajah Sakura lalu mengecup keningnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, kecupan penuh kasih sayang itu mengobati semua rasa sakit yg ia rasakan selama ini. Perlahan Sasuke menurunkan ciumannya,

Ia mencium bibir Sakura sekilas.

"Saat ini hanya sekilas saja, tapi pas sudah SMA nanti—" Sasuke menjeda kalimatnya, perlahan seringaian tersungging di bibirnya,

"—akan kulumat habis..."

Wajah Sakura langsung berubah warna semerah tomat, "DASAR HENTAI!" Sakura langsung menarik rambut Sasuke dengan gemas. Sasuke hanya mengaduh kecil tanpa melawan.

"Tapi suka, 'kan?" goda Sasuke dengan seringaian nakalnya, membuat wajah Sakura bertambah merah.

"Dasar gila!" teriak Sakura lalu mengambil langkah menjauh, ia ingin kembali ke taman belakang sekolahnya saja. Lama-lama berduaan dengan lelaki di hadapannya ini membuat jantungnya terasa ingin melompat keluar karena berdetak terlalu kencang.

"Eits," Sasuke menangkap lengan Sakura, "belum selesai tahu." ucap Sasuke dengan wajah yang sedikit sebal.

"Apa lagi sih!" seru Sakura yang sudah jengkel.

"Kau mau jadi pacarku tidak?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Lima detik setelahnya bibir Sakura menyeringai, "tidak ah. Sepertinya menjadi musuh bebuyutanmu lebih mengasyikan,"

Sasuke memegangi kepalanya lalu menggeleng pelan, "bagaimana kalau musuh bebuyutan tapi berstatus pacaran?"

Sakura terkekeh geli, perlahan ia mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu menggandeng tangan Sasuke, "Sepertinya itu lebih mengasyikan!"

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>TERIMAKASIH SUDAH MEMBACA!<p>

MAAF KARENA SAYA SANGAT LAMBAN MELANJUTKAN FIK INI! MAAF PULA JIKA ENDINGNYA TIDAK MEMUASKAN!

Cerita masa kecil sasusaku yang di atas itu saya terinspirasi dari sebuah komik yang saya lupa judulnya ==a

* * *

><p><strong>SPECIAL THANKS TO<strong> : Eky-chan, Mugi-chan, Moth Reedglittle, Maya, 4ntk4-ch4n, Fiyui-chan, Lucy121, Natasya, Putri Luna, Uchiha titi-chan, eLLiz4'k4Wai-bAn93T, Novia ChanMutz SasuSaku 4Ever, Hanazawa Ayumi, miyank, Michimaki airi

* * *

><p>Keluh kesah, protes maupun komentar sangat saya nantikan :)<p>

REVIEW PLEASE :)


End file.
